Protecting Them
by KryssyBee
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to 'Letting Him Go'. Story continues from the previous epilogue. Everything seems to be going great until Bella and Edward realize someone is hurting one of the kids. What will they do? Can they protect their kids or is it already too late?</html>
1. Prologue

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Thanks for all the great reviews for the first part to this story. Here is the sequel and I hope you like it as much as the first part ! :o)**

**Preface**

I was staring in the green eyes of the man that stood across from me. I hated him with everything in my being. I brought the gun up and pointed it straight at him. I was well aware of Maddie hiding behind my legs and holding onto them tightly.

He chuckled, "Really, Bella? We both know you don't have in it you."

"Don't you dare come any closer! I _will_ shoot you." I said staring directly at him. I hoped my eyes portrayed how much hatred I held for him.

"Oh, Honey. Why don't you be a good girl and give me the gun. I don't want to have to punish you more than you're already going to be punished." He took another step towards me.

I was terrified. I shook and could feel Maddie whimpering from behind me. I stared at him as I said, "Maddie baby, close your eyes tight, tight and put your hands on your ears for Mommy."

I felt her shake her head on the back of my legs and say lowly, "Ok Mommy!" I felt her release my pant legs and could only hope she had listened to me.

He laughed again, "And what exactly do you plan to do, Bella? We both know it's not in you to hurt me." He took another step and I figured it was close enough for me not to miss.

_BANG!_

A shocked look crossed his features. He looked down to his chest and it was suddenly filled with a red colour. He slowly brought his hand up towards it and touched it. When he did, he winced slightly. He looked back up at me with pure hate in his green eyes. He took another step forward.

_BANG! BANG!_

Two more shots fired right into his chest. He fell to the floor and started cursing.

I turned around and grabbed my daughter's hands from her ears. She had water in her eyes, "Listen closely to Mommy ok." She nodded her head and I continued, "I want you to keep your eyes closed and hands over your ears. Don't peak, Mommy will be right back." She whimpered quietly but did as I told her.

I stood back up and pointed the gun at the man as I approached him. He was still rolling around on his back. I knew the three gunshots probably wouldn't kill him, but it would seriously hurt.

When he saw me he grinned and winced a bit, "I'll be back and we both know it. I'll go to jail for some time but I'll be back for you and for them." He laughed.

I saw red. I was furious with him. I stared directly into his eyes and said in a deadly calm voice as I raised the gun to point to his head, "You'll never lay on hand on any of them again."

_BANG!_

**_OOOHHH ! **dramatic music**_**

**_Leave some love please ! :o)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

The alarm started going off. I groaned and rolled off of Bella and felt around the night stand. I finally found the object making the offensive noise and smacked it off. I rolled back over and wrapped my arm back around my beautiful wife. I kissed her shoulder and then trailed kisses to behind her ear.

She moaned and whispered, "As much as I'd love for you to continue Edward, we need to get ready."

I groaned then and stopped. I sat up and turned the lamp on our bedside table on. I closed my eyes and allowed them time to adjust to the light. I looked at the clock and notice it was just after 5:30 a.m. We hadn't had to get up this early in a long time I wasn't looking forward to it.

I felt the bed shift beside me and watched as my wife made her way to our bathroom. She stood in the doorway and took off her top and then slid her underwear and pyjama pants down. She looked at me and smirked, then walked further into the bathroom and out of my view.

I quickly jumped out of the bed but my legs were tangled in our sheets that I fell to the floor. There was a loud bump and I cursed a few times. I could hear Bella laughing from inside the shower. The water had been turned on and I stood immediately and took off my own pyjamas.

I stood in the doorway for a moment watching from the entryway at Bella. She had the water cascading down her body. I slowly walked forward and we connected eyes. I opened the door and stepped inside. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her flush against me. The kiss started out gently and then became more forceful.

Bella was out of breath, "We don't have time, Edward. Oh lord," she said as my hand trailed its way down her body and stopped at her center. I stuck a finger in and she moaned loudly. "Edward... mmm... right there... oh yes!"

I was forcing my finger in and out of her. I added a second one and pushed further into her. I curled my finger to the area I knew made her weak. She screamed my name the moment my fingers hit her 'G' spot. Within minutes she came forcefully onto my hand.

I turned her around and she placed her hands onto the shower wall and bent forward slightly. I kissed the back of her neck and she pleaded with me to just enter her already.

I guided my cock along her lips and rubbed back and forth before finally entering her. I knew we didn't have much time so I quickly pulled my cock out and slammed back into her with force. I kept thrusting just as hard as the first time.

"Gah Bella... yea that's it..." I saw Bella's right hand leave the wall and felt as she was rubbing her clit and touched my cock as it went in and out of her forcefully. I felt her walls clench around me and she screamed my name out. She was milking my cock and I trusted two more times before I came inside her.

We waited a moment catching our breaths before I pulled out of her. She turned and lazily smiled at me. We kissed for a moment before I grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. We each took a few minutes to wash each other.

I grabbed the towels and handed her one and used the other to dry myself. Bella walked into the room and I followed behind her.

"We need to be on the road soon if we want to make it to Forks on time." She said as she sifted through the closet. I went to the dresser and took out a pair of pants and button up shirt. When Bella stepped out of the closet she was dress in jeans and a t-shirt. I walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," I told her before I kissed her.

"I love you too," she giggled. "Now you take care of Abby please and I'll go wake Anthony and Maddie."

I just nodded my head. I knew Bella would be able to handle both Maddie and Anthony alone and have them ready to leave on time. Heck; she probably could do all three. Bella was an amazing mother and absolutely loved taking care of them. She had quit her job shortly after she had Anthony because she decided she wanted to be a stay-at-home mom. I didn't complain because I knew we had enough money and having Bella love to stay at home with the kids made me happy too.

I walked into the bedroom across from ours and turned on the small light. I heard a little whine come from the crib and then some shuffling. I waited a moment and laughed when a little head popped up from the side of the crib. The copper coloured hair and brown eyes stared at me curiously.

I slowly approached her and scooped her out of her crib. She giggled and then kissed my cheek. I went over to the change table in the room and changed her diaper. Only a pee, thank god! I tried avoiding the poopy diapers, but sometimes Bella would force me to change them. Once she was changed I dressed her in the outfit that Bella had previously laid out for her last night.

Once she was dressed, I turned the light off and walked into the hallway. I saw Anthony walk out of his room completely dressed. He was an early riser so getting up at this time probably didn't bother him. He grinned at me and then ran down the stairs.

I followed behind him with Abby in my arms. We both entered the kitchen at the same time. I put Abby down and she ran to the table and climbed into the chair beside Anthony. They started talking and laughing with each other. I went to the fridge and pulled the bread out. It would be a simple breakfast because we were in a rush. I threw a few pieces in the toaster and started on the kids' hot chocolate.

I then heard a scream come from upstairs. Maddie of course; she was our little drama queen sometimes. She probably was not happy waking up early. She had started school this year and found it extremely hard waking up on time.

I heard stomping down the stairs and knew she was in one of her moods. She sat down at the table across from Anthony. The little bugger he is just smiled cheekily at her.

Bella walked passed me and pulled the toast out of the toaster. She put some jam on one, and cheese on the other two. She cut them into squares and then went to the table. She placed one plate in front of each of the kids. I handed her one hot chocolate and brought the other two to the table.

When we finished breakfast I cleaned all of the dishes while Bella got the kids dressed. Anthony and Maddie could dress themselves so Bella just helped Abby put her coat and shoes on.

Once everyone was ready I grabbed the bags while Bella took Abby's hand. We went out to the SUV. Anthony opened a door and helped Maddie get inside. I put the bags in the back and came over to the other side and started strapping Maddie into her car seat. I smiled at Bella as she finished strapping Abby up.

"You all strapped in, Anthony?" I asked. He nodded his head and gave me a thumbs up. I closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Bella slammed her door shut and climbed in beside me. I slowly backed out of the driveway.

I saw as Bella waved at our neighbours to the left. Alec and Jane had been our neighbours for roughly 4 years now. They had a 6 year old son named Caius. He often came over and played with Anthony, or Anthony would go over there. They also had a daughter Heidi who was 8 months old. Alec had been outside getting the newspaper.

I noticed that to the right of our house there was a moving truck in the yard. "Looks like we have a new neighbour." I said nodding my head in the direction of the house that had been vacant since we'd moved in.

Bella looked over curiously, "I wonder if they have any children." She asked out loud.

"Who knows, Love." I grabbed her hand as I took off towards the highway.

We had been driving for nearly three hours now and had yet to hear anything from the children. I checked my rear-view mirror and noticed they were all asleep. I was happy for the quiet and I knew Bella was as well.

We were on our way to Charlie's house for his birthday. He loved having us all over there. It was a pretty tight fit but we usually managed. Bella and I would sleep in her old bedroom with Abby in the playpen. Anthony and Maddie would share the guest room. Charlie had long since invested in baby proofing his house so that we would visit often. He loved his grandkids more than anything. Sue loved having them over as well and they all called her grandma. The kids always considered themselves lucky to have 3 grandma's and 3 grandpa's. They didn't get to see Renee and Phil as often as they did Charlie and Sue, and Carlisle and Esme.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed Charlie was already sitting on the porch outside. He stood up and had a huge grin on his face as he noticed our vehicle approaching. When we parked I barely had the backdoor opened when Anthony charged out.

He ran right for Charlie, "GRANDPA CHARLIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I laughed out loud. You'd think he hadn't seen him in forever.

Charlie chuckled, "Well look at you. You get bigger each time I see you. Soon you'll be bigger than your mommy."

"Don't remind me dad." Bella laughed as she started unbuckling Abby.

As soon as Maddie was unbuckled she took off running towards him too, "GRANDPA! GRANDPA! GRANDPA!"

"HO there little Maddie! You little ball of energy. You almost knocked Grandpa over" He said. I went around the car and grabbed all of the bags and walked back around. I noticed that Bella had made her way over and had already hugged Charlie. He had now taken Abby from her arms and was kissing her. She was giggling away. They were in love with their Grandpa Charlie.

As I approached, Charlie patted me on the back, "How you feeling there, Edward."

"Exhausted." I breathed out. Both he and Bella laughed. Just then Sue came out of the house. The two kids on the ground screamed her name and ran towards her. She knelt down and hugged them both tightly. "I'm just going to set these in the room." Bella nodded her head.

I went into the bedroom and sat all of the bags in Bella and mine's room. I went to the closet and took out the playpen that was stored there. I opened it up and placed it beside the bed. I walked back downstairs and noticed everyone was still outside. I looked around the place and laughed at how this place never changed. I remember having studied with Bella in high school at that old coffee table. I went to the fireplace and looked at the pictures he had on the mantle.

There was Bella's high school graduation and College graduation photos. Our wedding picture was up there. Then there was one of each of the kids. Some with Charlie and Sue and others with the two of them and all of the kids.

I heard the whole group come inside. Sue had made a wonderful lunch and we all sat down to enjoy it. I loved coming back to Forks and enjoying the quiet it offered. I often wondered whether Bella ever thought of returning to this place.

Bella whispered to Anthony and Maddie to follow her. They stood eagerly and followed her out of the room. A few minutes later they returned with gifts and we were all wishing Charlie a happy birthday! His cheeks tinted a pink colour and I couldn't help but laugh at where Bella had gotten her blush.

"This is amazing you guys! I love it. It will help me when I go fishing." Charlie stated proudly looking over his new fish finder.

Then Anthony blurted out, "Ya Grandpa! We'll be able to catch lots and lots of fish! Soon too, we'll be able to take my new brother!" He clapped excitedly.

I looked to Charlie and saw he had a look of confusion on his face. Bella and I had told all of the kids that they would be getting a new sibling soon, but I don't think we had planned on telling anyone else right now. I think Anthony just busted us.

Charlie looked towards Bella, "A brother? What's he talking about Bells?"

"Well..." She paused, "we don't know whether it will be a brother or a sister. But the baby is due December 8th."

Charlie grinned, "Well congratulations kids."

"Congratulations," Sue offered. "How did Esme and Carlisle take the news? They must be so excited to have more."

I spoke then, "Actually we were waiting a little longer before telling everyone but Anthony just spoiled it." I looked at my son and he looked down for a moment thinking he was in trouble. When he looked back at me, I winked at him and he smiled again knowing I was joking around. "I guess we'll tell them when we see them next, so please don't say anything."

"Of course not!" Charlie smiled, "But I agree with Anthony. Another grandson would be wonderful. Don't worry though, another beautiful granddaughter would make me just as happy." He pinched Maddie's cheek and she smiled up at him.

**So they've spent the weekend with Charlie and news of the new baby is here! Hope you all like the first chapter so far!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The weekend had gone by entirely too fast. I loved visiting with Charlie and sometimes hated having to leave. Forks was such a beautiful place at this time of year and I sometimes missed the quietness and less hectic atmosphere. I knew we had to get back because Anthony and Maddie would have school on Monday and Edward would have to return to work.

Edward enjoyed working in the family practice. He had regular hours and never once had he missed dinner with the kids and myself. He loved the steady schedule and relax atmosphere he was provided with. I also loved how his job was now. We definitely enjoyed it a lot more than when he worked in the ER.

It was Monday morning and I had just placed Maddie and Anthony on the school bus. I had Abby in my arms and we waved at the two other kids as the bus drove away.

"Clean Mommy?" Abby asked.

"That's right, time to clean." I told her. She clapped her hands. Abby loved to help me 'clean' the house. We had gotten her a fake vacuum and she loved pretending to vacuum with me. As I was walking into the house I waved goodbye to Jane who had Heidi in her arms and had also just waved goodbye to her son Caius.

Once inside the house I sat Abby on the floor and made sure the gate to the stairs was closed. I then got the vacuum and started doing housework. We had the music going and the two of us were having a blast around the house. Shortly after 10, I placed Abby in her playpen downstairs for her nap and proceeded to clean the bedrooms upstairs.

I made lunch for Abby and we both ate. After that I took her for a walk around the neighbourhood. It was just the beginning of spring now and all of the snow had melted. The flowers were beginning to grow and the grass was also turning green.

As I was walking to my driveway I saw a man standing by the mailbox on the side of the house that had obviously just been purchased.

He smiled at me as I approached, "Well hello there neighbour. I saw you leave earlier and just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Marcus."

I shook his hand and smiled back, "Bella and this is Abby." She pulled the blanket up to cover her face. She didn't really like strangers. She definitely was a daddy's girl and would rather spend all of her time with just Edward.

He smiled down at her, "She's so lovely. I see where she gets the eyes from, but the hair is unique."

I laughed then, "That would be from her father. Welcome to the neighbourhood. You should join us for dinner sometime this week. I'll speak with my husband and let you know."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I just wanted to introduce myself, you know, do the neighbour thing."

I waved my hand around, "It's no problem. Anyways I hate to cut this short but I need to start dinner before the kids get home from school. It was very nice to meet you and I hope you'll make it to dinner."

He squeezed my hand, "The pleasure is mine."

I turned and started pushing the stroller to my driveway. He seemed like a nice older gentleman. I wasn't sure what to think of him. He seemed a little creepy at the end there. I didn't like the way he had looked at me. I shivered slightly thinking of it.

When I got inside I placed Abby in the playroom and started dinner. At 3 o'clock I brought Abby back outside and we waited for the school bus.

When it arrived Anthony and Maddie were the first off the bus. Maddie shouted "Mommy" and ran up to me. Anthony quickly hugged me and ran inside.

"Do you have any homework, Anthony?" He shook his head so I stuck my hand out to see his agenda. The teacher had nothing written so I knew he had none.

"Can I go play with Caius?" He asked. I nodded my head and he took off out the backdoor. We didn't have any fenced yards so I knew he would be going to the back door of Jane's home.

I took Maddie's backpack and placed it in the closet, "Did you have a good day, Maddie?"

She smiled and nodded, "We coloured and got to play with the barbies! I was all of the princesses!" Maddie was obsessed with anything princess.

"I hoped you shared with the others." I told her sternly. Maddie knew that she needed to share but she also chose not too very often. She got that from hanging out at Carlisle and Esme's for so long. Their only granddaughters were Abby and Maddie. The rest were boys so until Abby had come along, Maddie was the only girl. She wasn't use to sharing, and school was forcing her to do so.

"I don't wanna share. They're mine!" She stomped her foot.

I sighed, "No, Maddie. They don't belong to you. All of your princesses are here at home. Remember, Mommy doesn't let you take them to school."

She smiled sheepishly, "I forgets Mommy!"

"I know you forgot but remember that for tomorrow, ok?" She nodded and then took off with Abby to the playroom. I heard both girls giggling and playing around while I finished making dinner.

I heard the front door open and then close. I then heard Maddie shout, "DADDY!" and I heard running through the house until I heard a distinct 'humff'.

I laughed as Edward greeted her, "Hello, there baby! How was school?" He walked into the kitchen with Maddie in his arms and her chatting away happily about her day. He kissed the back of my neck and then went to the kitchen table.

Moments later another little girl came barrelling towards Edward. "DAD! DAD!" Abby shouted. She jumped on him and he laughed. I guess she was too into her previous game to have heard Maddie run to him earlier.

Edward chatted with the both of them happily while I finished dinner. When it was all done I started placing the food onto plates. "Girls, go wash your hands please."

"Come on monkeys." Edward said. They all went to the bathroom and I heard the water running. I placed all of the plates onto the table and went to the backdoor. I opened it and was about to shout for Anthony when I noticed he wasn't outside.

I closed the door behind me and started walking towards Jane and Alec's home. When I reached the backdoor I knocked. Jane was the one who answered, "Hello there, Bella. Dinner time?" I smiled and nodded. She turned towards the basement stairs, "Anthony, your mom is here."

"Thanks Jane, just send him over please." She nodded her head and I headed back home.

When I walked back inside I noticed that Edward had both girls sitting in their chairs. They were waiting for me and Anthony before they started eating. I went to Edward and kissed him because I had yet to do that today. The girls giggled and said 'eww' as I pulled away and sat down in my chair.

Moments later Anthony came running in. He ran right to the bathroom and I heard the water run. He then came and sat beside me. He seemed a little off, sort of sad. I rubbed his shoulder and then we all started eating.

"Hey, buddy," Edward said. Anthony looked up at him and Edward continued, "How was your day?"

Anthony just shrugged, "Ok." He whispered lowly. Edward looked at me curiously and I shook my head unsure of what happened.

Throughout dinner Anthony had been very quiet. He didn't say much and seemed to be in a sour mood today. As soon as he was finished he pushed his plate away and took off upstairs to his bedroom. The girls went into the living room and Edward put a Dora movie on for them. I started gathering the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher as Edward made his way back.

"Do you know what's up with Anthony?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head, "He seemed fine after school so I don't know if he just got into another fight with Caius."

He nodded his head, "You're probably right. It's happened before and he was this way." I smiled at him and closed the dishwasher. I felt his arms wrap around me and his hand gently rest onto my belly. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," I told him back. I turned around in his arms and through my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips and he responded. He pushed me against the counted and I laughed, "We need to cool it Casanova, unless you feel like answering your daughters' questions." I said laughing and indicating my head to the left.

He looked over and Maddie was standing there watching us with wide-eyes. She smiled shyly and then took off running. Edward groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. "Later, Mrs. Cullen." He stated before kissing me on the nose and walking away.

"I'll be keeping you to that." I told him. He turned and winked at me and walked out of the kitchen. Man I loved that guy more and more every day. I heard him making his way upstairs and knew he was going to talk with Anthony. He was a very involved father in their lives and I could not be happier with how things were turning out.

I gave Maddie and Abby both a bath before placing them both to bed. I checked on Anthony and noticed he was nicely tucked into his bed.

When I walked into our bedroom Edward was already casually lying on the bed. I closed the door behind me and made sure that it was locked. He grinned at me as I slowly approached him.

"You have a promise to keep." I told him in a low seductive whisper.

He nodded and then crawled towards me, "I fully intend to keep that promise, Love." He grabbed me and I screamed as he flung me onto the bed. I was laughing as he landed on top of me. We started kissing each other while Edwards' hands explored me.

I decided to try something new and managed to flip him back so that he was under me. I was kissing him on the lips forcefully as I brought his arms up. He was totally unaware when I tied his one arm to the bed. I had brief flashback to when I was in that institution but pushed it to the back of my mind. I kissed down his neck and he was moaning and slightly bucking his hips into me. I felt his erection through his pyjama pants and moaned. I wanted him so badly. I took the other arm and tied it to the side of the bed. When I knew he was secured, I pulled away. Edward pouted and then went to grab me. Just then did he notice he was tied to the bed.

I smiled seductively at him and went right against his lips as I said, "You're mine tonight, Dr. Cullen." He bucked his hips again. I started kissing down his chest. When I reached the edge of his pants I slowly hook a finger on each side. I then, very slowly, started dragging his pants down. Edward was now panting. His erection was then freed from where it had been trapped. I pulled his pants off the rest of the way. I kissed the tip of the head and he bucked again.

I laughed, "Now Edward, be a good boy, or I might just be too tired to continue."

Edward was panting now, "oh god, Bella! Please, do something... I'll be good." I laughed as I lick from the bottom of his penis to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the head and used my left hand to grab his shaft tightly. I bought him as far as he could go into my mouth and started sucking. I twist my hand around. Edward was moaning on the bed and continued to pant. My other hand came down and I started squeezing his balls. "Oh god!" Edward sputtered out.

I squeezed my other hand tighter and I felt Edward release into my mouth. I licked him all up and swallowed. I stood at the end of the bed and saw Edward was breathing heavily. He looked at me with hooded eyes and watched as I slowly started taking off my tank-top. His eyes were wide now as I swayed my hips slowly back and forth. I then proceeded to take my pants off. He was watching me intently now. I noticed his erection was coming back and I smiled at him.

I got on my hands and knees and started crawling up to him. I kissed him light on the lips and he tried kissing me back forcefully but I pulled away. I aligned myself with his cock and then sat down quickly so that he plunged into me. I screamed out his name as he moaned mine.

I came back up and sat down quickly again. Edward started thrusting his hips to meet mine. It was so good at this angle and I loved controlling our love making. I continued to bounce happily on his cock and felt the tightening in my stomach begin. I brought the pace up and started bringing myself down more quickly onto him. I felt my orgasm hit me as I called his name out. I slowed down but continued to bounce on my husband.

"So close Bella... I'm almost there baby... right... BELLA" He screamed out as I felt him cum inside me. I continue moving up and down him a few more times before I stopped and collapsed on his chest. We were breathing deeply and absolutely spent from out night session.

I slowly pulled myself up and felt empty as Edwards' cock was pulled from my body. I reached for his arms and untied both of them. Once he was freed he wrapped his arms around me and brought my back to his chest. He pulled the blankets up so that we were covered.

"Did you set the alarm?" I asked him as I yawned. He nodded against my shoulder and I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my shoulder. We both fell asleep in each others' arms. I couldn't help but think that everything was absolutely perfect!

**So here's an insight to how their routine is. It's April now so 1 month to go before school is over and Bella is approximately 2 months pregnant!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We were now on our way to Carlisle and Esme's place for a barbeque. The entire family would be there and Edward and I decided that it would be best to announce that we were pregnant then. That way, everyone would hear about it together and there would hopefully be no arguments.

We had a children's CD in the CD player for the drive. I could hear Maddie attempting to sing along. She was too cute for words sometimes. Abby had fallen asleep before we had even reached the car and Anthony was extremely quiet. I was getting worried about him, he never had been this unusual before. Edward had spoken to him the other night and sure enough there had been another fight with Caius. It seemed like every day when he went over to Caius' home he would come back in a bad mood. I was starting to think maybe not allowing him over there would be the next best move.

Once we reached the house I realized that Emmett and Rose had already arrived. Jasper and Alice's vehicle was missing, so I figured it was safe to say they weren't here yet. I hopped out of the vehicle and started unbuckling Maddie. Anthony had already gotten out and was making his way to the house. Edward had grabbed Abby and she was slowly waking up.

Carlisle came to the front door. He greeted Anthony but Anthony just ignored him and walked right by. Which was very odd because he loved Papa C. Most of the kids couldn't say Carlisle, so we all referred to him as Papa C. Maddie ran right into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow and pointed at Anthony. I shrugged, "He's been acting differently lately. Lots of fights with his best friend so we're not sure how to handle it."

Carlisle pulled me into a hug, "You'll figure it out. You both are wonderful parents, Bella." I smiled kindly and walked passed him.

I found Esme and Rose both in the kitchen. Emmett was outside with the boys. I hugged them both and then started cutting the vegetables up.

We brought all of the food out and found chairs to sit in. Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were playing with all of the kids in the backyard. Anthony was sitting against the fence ignoring them all. I saw Edward approach him and then leave. I'm guessing Anthony wanted some quiet time to himself.

Maddie and Abby were sitting on a blanket in the grass. They had a few books and toys around them while the boys attempted to play some football.

I saw Rose's boys playing roughly with Emmett. I knew he loved to play roughhouse with them all. There was the oldest Peter who was 7, beside him was his younger brother Danny who was the same age as Anthony and their youngest son Joey who was 5. Rose had the boys all one right after the other. They all seemed to follow in Emmett's footsteps as well so I definitely knew she had her hands full.

Moments later Alice and Jasper arrived with their two boys. Jackson and Aaron were both 6 years old. Alice had the twins and had decided that they were enough. She made sure Jasper had gotten a vasectomy because she never wanted to go through giving birth again.

When lunch was ready all the younger kids sat near their parents while the older ones had a table to themselves. I had Maddie beside me and Edward was helping Abby.

Halfway through lunch Edward cleared his throat loudly, he grabbed my hand and said, "Bella and I would like to share the good news with all of you. We're going to have another baby." The table erupted in cheers and everyone ran over to hug us and congratulate us. We informed them of the baby being born in December and everyone was so excited for the new edition.

Emmett spoke up, "Rosie we should have another one. We need to keep up with Edward and Bella now."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "When you grow a vagina and give birth we will then. Until then, if you even think of trying to get me pregnant I will castrate you." I felt Edward twitch at that.

Emmett pouted, "Don't you want to try for a girl honey?"

"Have you seen our odds? We already have 3 boys, let's not make it a fourth." She said seriously. I totally understood Rose's point of view on this. Peter had been roughly 11 lbs, Danny had been 13 lbs and Joey was just over 15 lbs. I would definitely not want to carry any bigger. I was so glad with how my own children were smaller than that.

Emmett sulked and walked away. He knew he'd never get his way. Jasper was laughing and then said, "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

I shrugged, "Either way I'm happy."

Edward nodded, "We already have one of each at least, so we know what it's like."

"Just wait till Maddie and Abby are old enough to date. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that." Jasper stated casually.

I felt Edward tense, "They won't ever be dating." We all started laughing then.

Carlisle spoke up, "Oh I know how you feel, son." He said looking at Alice. "It's much harder to see your baby girl depend on some other man. I'm just thankful mine found a pretty great one. I'm also thankful that my sons have given me two wonderful daughter-in-laws and then of course I'm thankful to everyone for giving me all these amazing grandchildren."

I smiled kindly at Carlisle. I had known him since high school and have loved the fact that he was my father-in-law.

Suddenly I heard screaming and yelling. Edward shot out of his chair and I quickly followed him. We ran out into the backyard and the scene before me was unreal. Anthony had his cousin Peter pinned to the ground. He was punching him directly in the face and Peter was begging for him to stop. I couldn't believe my little Anthony would act this way. I noticed Edward run as fast as he could to the two of them. He grabbed Anthony off of Peter and then pushed him away. He bent down and started inspecting Peter. Anthony then jumped on top of Edward. By this time Emmett had arrived and had picked Peter up. Edward grabbed Anthony's arm and started tucking him towards the front of the driveway.

I had tears in my eyes as I watched the scene before me. I turned to Rose who was all over Peter inspecting the damage. "I'm so sorry Rose... Emmett. I don't... I don't know what happened to Anthony." I stuttered out.

Rose turned to me, "It's fine, Bella. He'll be ok." It didn't reach her eyes, but could I really expect anything else.

I turned to Esme, "I'm just going to grab the girls. I'm sorry for ruining the afternoon and for Anthony's behaviour. That's so unlike him."

Esme hugged me tightly, "It's alright dear. Just go take care of your son." I nodded and picked Abby up. I grabbed Maddie's hand and started walking towards the front door.

When I opened the door, I noticed Edward was yelling at Anthony. Anthony had tears running down his face. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ANTHONY CHARLES CULLEN. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE UNHAPPY ABOUT IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He waited a moment and Anthony kept his head down and I could see he was quivering. Edward grabbed his arm and made him look up, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He was still yelling.

Anthony had yelped out loud when Edward had grabbed his arm but he was nodding his head. Edward went to say something else when I gently touched his back. He turned and looked at me. I don't think I had ever seen my husband's face so furious. He looked at Anthony once more before he marched towards the house saying he'd grab the cooler.

I opened the vehicle door and said, "Get in, Anthony." He nodded and hopped into the vehicle. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain and being very upset but I knew that his behaviour called to get yelled at; only maybe not so much from Edward. I buckled Abby in and then went to the other side and strapped Maddie.

I walked to the passenger side vehicle and waited for Edward to return. I watched him as he left the house and stomped towards us. He opened the back door and threw the cooler in with so much force the vehicle rocked slightly. He then got into the driver's side and we were off towards home.

The entire ride home no one said anything. We all sat quietly. I think all of the kids were afraid of Edward yelling at them. Heck; I was a little afraid as well. I had never heard him yell so loud or so much, especially not to one of our children before.

When we arrived home, he unstrapped Abby and picked her up. He turned towards Anthony and said, "Upstairs to your room now. I want you to stay in there for the rest of the night and think about what you did." Anthony nodded his head and went inside the house.

I took Maddie's hand and led her to the living room. I put in Aladdin and Edward placed Abby next to Maddie. I walked back into the kitchen and started pulling stuff out of the cupboard to make something later for dinner.

I heard Edward sigh behind me, "Please tell me what you're thinking, Love?" He questioned.

"Honestly?" I turned towards him. He nodded. "Well first off, I'm disappointed in Anthony's behaviour but I'm also disappointed in yours."

He looked at me shocked, "Mine?"

"Yes, yours. You did not have to yell at him like. Yes, what he did was wrong but he doesn't deserve to be yelled at like you did. He's only 6 years old for crying out loud, Edward. And don't even get me started on the grabbing of the arm." I huffed and turned back around.

"Excuse me?" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You grabbed him forcefully, Edward. He yelped in pain from you grabbing him so hard. Now, I don't mind the two weeks being grounded and he'll need to apologize to Peter and also Rose and Emmett. But don't you lay a hand on him again."

"DAMMIT, BELLA!" I shrunk back at his yelling, "HE ATTACKED PETER FOR NO REASON. WE NEEDED TO STOP HIS BEHAVIOUR IMMEDIATELY. IT WILL ONLY GET WORST IF WE LET HIM GET AWAY WITH ACTING THIS WAY!"

"You lower your voice right now. We have two little girls in the other room and I don't want them being afraid of you either." His eyes softened at that. As if he had forgotten about the girls. "I understand not letting him get away with acting this way, but there is a way to do it and using force isn't. You're a family doctor, you should know better than this." He stared at me like I had two heads. He then left the room. I followed behind him and he went to the front room and started putting his shoes and jacket on, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here right now." He slammed the door behind him. I sighed and started rubbing my temples. I think that this had been by far the worst fight Edward and I ever had.

I heard a little wimper and turned to see both Abby and Maddie staring at me with wide-eyes. Maddie spoke, "Where did daddy go?"

I shook my head sadly, "I don't know baby, why don't you two go finish the movie." They both reluctantly turned away and sat back down. I made sure the front door was locked before I walked upstairs and into Anthony's room.

He was laying on the bed and crying. I gently touched his back and he jumped away from me and stared at me frightened. Did he think I was going to hurt him?

When he noticed it was me he cried, "Mommy..." and hugged me tightly. I gently patted his hair down.

I spoke softly, "Anthony, I want to know what happened today? Why did you hit Peter?" Anthony just shrugged. I pulled him away from me so I could look into his eyes, "You can tell me anything you know. That's what mommies are for."

I saw the reluctance in his eyes. It was like he was afraid to tell me. "Peter made me mad." Is all he said.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well Anthony, just because he made you mad doesn't mean you can hit him like that. You really hurt him. He's your cousin, your family. We don't do that to people who love us. You should never hit someone because you're mad."

He slowly nodded his head, "Am I still grounded?"

I nodded then, "Yes, for two weeks just like your father said." He didn't say anything after that and just lay back down in his bed.

When dinner was ready I made the plates for Abby and Maddie. I went upstairs and told Anthony to come eat. He slowly stomped down the stairs and ate just a little bit. I had placed a plate at Edward's place but he wasn't home yet. I also think that tonight was the first night he has ever missed dinner with his family.

By night time, I had tucked both the girls into their beds. I checked on Anthony and he was already asleep. I turned his lamp off and slightly closed his door. I walked back into my bedroom and changed into my pjs. Once settled into bed I couldn't fall asleep so I grabbed a book and started reading.

I heard the front door open and close. I looked at the clock and it was well after 1 a.m. I sighed and waited for Edward to enter the room. When he did he barely acknowledged that I was there. I watched him as he stumbled around the room a bit. He gathered his pjs and then stumbled into the bathroom. He was drunk; fantastic.

I got up and grabbed his pillow and sat on the end of the bed and waited for him to finish getting ready for bed. He took nearly 20 minutes. I heard a lot of stumbling around the bathroom and things getting knocked over. I shook my head sadly at him. I was even more disappointed in him now.

When he came out and noticed me sitting there he looked shocked. I handed him his pillow and he slowly grabbed it. He looked at me questionably.

"The guestroom is on the first floor and the last door on the right in case you forgot." I said in a monotone voice as I pulled the blankets off of my side of the bed.

Edward stared at me, "You're kicking me out of my own room?" I just nodded my head, I didn't want to talk to him tonight, least of all fight. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella."

I turned and glared at him, "I'm not the one who left his family when he got into an argument that didn't go his way. I'm not the one that missed family dinner because I couldn't get over myself and I'm definitely not the one that went out to get drunk to obviously try and forget about my problems. I don't want you sleeping in here. For one I really don't like you right now and second, you stink like cheap liquor and cigarette smoke. I hope you don't get lost on your way to the guestroom."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He realized he would not be winning this fight so he turned and walked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, yet again. I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over my head.

I started crying and eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**Eddie messed up big time. In the dog house. **

**Who knows what's happening with Anthony? He's acting weird... poor Peter.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was so angry when Bella made it seem like I had abused Anthony. I would never hurt any of my children. I may have lost my temper earlier and not have realized that I had hurt Anthony but I hadn't meant too. I could see she was even afraid of me when I started yelling. I had to get out of there because I did not want my own family being scared of me. I left the house and might have slammed the door a little too hard.

I got into the vehicle and took off to who knows where. I drove around for awhile. I just thought over everything that had happened. Today had started out as a great day and the whole family was excited for the joyous news of a new addition. Then Anthony attacked Peter and that effectively ruined everyone's mood. I had never seen my son act that way before. Instead of talking to him though, I yelled and grabbed him. I rubbed my face ashamed. In the moment I didn't realize I had hurt him, but now thinking it over I remember hearing Anthony scream out when I grabbed his arm. How could I have done that to him?

I drove by the hospital and decided to do some paperwork. Maybe that would allow me time to calm down and hopefully also allow Bella to cool off. She was in protective mode right now and on top of being pregnant I knew she would not be happy with me. I couldn't really blame her though, Anthony was one of her babies, and it was in her DNA to protect him.

I walked to my office and waved to Doris on my way there. I sat down and started sifting through the case files I had piled on my desk. There were about 7 cases that I needed to catch up on. I worked through each of them individually. Eventually I finally made it to my last case file. Just as I putting the finishing touches on the paperwork my stomach grumbled. Oh man, it must be close to dinner time and I was starving.

I closed the file and looked over at the clock. I was shocked to see I had been here for over four hours. What was even more disappointing was that it was past dinner time. It was exactly an hour and half past dinner time. I knew Bella had probably made dinner for the kids and me. I put my head into my hands. The whole reason I came into the family practice was so that I would never, _ever_ miss dinner with my wife and children. I was so ashamed of myself. I had never missed dinner once. Not since Anthony had been old enough to eat dinner with us. How could I have let the time pass me this way? I knew then that Bella would be even more upset with me. I couldn't go home and face her, not yet.

I grabbed my jacket and locked up the office. I noticed Doris had been done for the day but there were plenty of other doctors and nurses running around. I was glad that my office was in the hospital, it was closer to home and made it easier for some patients.

I walked back to my vehicle and tried to think of where I would go now. I knew going to Emmett's and Rose's place wouldn't be ideal. They were probably still tending to Peter and I would be the last person they would want to see. It was my son who had hurt him and obviously it would lead to what I had been teaching him. I never taught Anthony to hit though. He must have picked that up at school.

Alice and Jasper had their own families to eat dinner with. I didn't want to head to my parents house either. They would tell me how stupid I was being and tell me to go home and work this out with Bella.

I saw a bar on the corner and decided that I definitely needed a stiff drink after my day. I parked my car on the corner and walked into the place. It reeked of stale smoke and beer. I had never visited one of these places before. I never needed somewhere to hide away from before.

I walked to the bar and ordered a beer. I sat down and mindlessly watched whatever game they had playing on the TV screen. I didn't even realize how many beers I was drinking because every time I would finish one the bartender would just give me another.

When I finally managed to pull myself out of my self-pity party I looked down at my watch. It was 11:30. I looked out the window and realized it was indeed dark out. God I was so stupid to have hung around here this long. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't know how many beers I had drank but I knew it was enough. I was stumbling around until I reached the bathroom. It was disgusting but I really had to pee so I didn't care. After I was finished I washed my hands and made my way back to the bar.

I sat down and motioned for the bartender for one more beer. Why not go all out right? I felt someone bump into my left shoulder and I looked over. A woman had just seated herself into the seat next to me. She looked fairly attractive but I assumed I was probably only seeing things by the amount I had to drink.

She stuck her arm out and ran her finger down my arm, "Hey there, handsome. I'm Jessica. What do you say we get out of here and have some fun?" She winked. Well that really just made her unattractive. I shuddered.

I shook my head, "No thanks." I lifted my hand up and showed her my ring, "I'm married."

She laughed but it sounded like a hyena or a witch cackle or something. "I don't mind." And she winked again. Maybe she had a twitch or something.

"Well I would and I'm sure my wife would. Leave me alone." I said bluntly. I knew what these women were like. I had unfortunately dealt with one years ago. Just before Anthony had been born. I didn't need any more psychos in my life. She huffed and left the seat. I was so relieved that she wasn't a persistent one.

The bartender offered to call me a cab so I nodded my head. I waited outside and let the cool air run through me. It felt refreshing. When the cab pulled up, I hopped in and told him my address.

When I arrived home I saw that all of the lights were off inside. There was bit of light coming from my bedroom so I assumed Bella might still be awake. I unlocked the door and stumbled in. I took my jacket off and threw it onto the loveseat. I managed to kick my shoes off and walked upstairs.

I opened the door and didn't even bother looking at Bella. I could see her silhouette on the bed. I went to my dresser and fumbled around until I found my pjs. I then managed to walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I brushed my teeth because the taste of beer wasn't something I didn't want to fall asleep with. I accidently knocked the cup of water over and cursed lowly. I grabbed a towel and cleaned it all up. I threw the wet towel onto the toilet seat and walked out of the bathroom.

When I closed the door behind me I noticed Bella was sitting on the end of the bed holding a pillow. I froze where I was standing and looked at her curiously. She extended the pillow and I slowly grabbed it. What did she want me to do?

Then in a dead monotone voice she said, "The guestroom is on the first floor and the last door on the right in case you forgot." I caught onto her words and now realized why she had given me a pillow. Well, not a pillow, but _my_ pillow.

"You're kicking me out of my own room?" I stared at her accusatorily. She nodded her head and I rolled my eyes at her, "Don't be ridiculous, Bella."

I saw her turn to me and stare at me furiously, "I'm not the one who left his family when he got into an argument that didn't go his way. I'm not the one that missed family dinner because I couldn't get over myself and I'm definitely not the one that went out to get drunk to obviously try and forget about my problems. I don't want you sleeping in here. For one I really don't like you right now and second, you stink like cheap liquor and cigarette smoke. I hope you don't get lost on your way to the guestroom."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I didn't know what to say. Instead of saying something I might regret due to the alcohol I marched out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall beside it.

I had just been kicked out of my own bedroom. I have never not slept with Bella beside me. Well except for those few months we were apart, but never before then and never after that. Well I have never been kicked out of my bedroom before either.

I heard a noise and turned around. I thought it was coming from my bedroom so I leaned against the door and listened intently. The sound I heard made me regret my entire evening. I could hear Bella crying in the bedroom. I wanted to bust into the room and hold her and promise to never be stupid again. But I knew, that she would not want me comforting her. Not right now. How could I have been so stupid? Defeated I turned and walked down the stairs.

I made my way into the guestroom and lay down on the bed. I tossed and turned for a few hours. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable. It was just that I loved cuddling into Bella to sleep. But there would be no cuddling tonight and who knows when I would get to again. I knew she was pissed off and I knew for sure tomorrow morning I'd have to make it up to her.

I heard a little giggle coming from down the hall. I figured either Abby or Maddie were awake. I should get up and make them some breakfast. I was so happy it was Sunday and we could have a relaxing day. I rolled over and looked around the room. Why was I in the guestroom?

Everything from the night before came back to me. Oh right. I was so stupid last night. I sat up and quickly paused. My head was spinning. Great, a hangover, just what I wanted. I padded into the kitchen. I saw the two girls sitting at the table and laughing with their mother. Bella looked up and noticed me, she immediately stopped laughing and turned around. Great, she couldn't even stand the sight of me.

Maddie saw me and ran over, "DADDY!" She yelled. I cringed because I already had a headache from the hangover. She jumped into my arms, then she screamed again, "EWWW! Daddy put me down!"

I looked at her curiously. Never once had she said that me before. She loved when I carried her around the house. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked her. I started worrying that something happened to her.

She shook her head and blocked her nose, "You smell stinky. Blech." She stuck her tongue out and ran away.

Abby had heard what her sister had said and didn't even bother coming over. I saw Anthony walk into the room. He paused at the doorway and rubbed his eyes and looked around. He smiled at his mother and then looked to where I was standing. His eyes widened and he went to stand right by Bella. Oh my god! My own son was afraid of me. I didn't realize just how much I had hurt him, but seeing him being scared of me broke my heart all over again. How could I have done that to him?

I walked passed my family and went upstairs. Before making it up to them I would need to shower. They definitely would not want hugs from me again if I smelt bad. I walked into the bathroom in my bedroom and saw that my clothing from the previous night were in the hamper. I picked it up and smelt it. I immediately pulled it away and crunched up my nose. God no wonder Bella kicked me out last night. I wouldn't want to sleep next to that either. What an idiot I've been.

After my shower I made my way back downstairs. I heard the three kids playing in the playroom. I peaked in and saw that Abby was playing with a stuffed monkey in the corner by herself. Anthony had his building blocks out and seemed to be making a tower or something. Maddie was playing with her barbies. She loved those things more than anything. I decided that I should make it up to Bella first, I didn't want to disturb Anthony, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Bella was emptying the dishwasher. She was putting all of the dishes away. I noticed that breakfast had been cleaned up as well.

I took a deep breath, "Love?" I questioned. She paused for a moment but didn't turn around, "Bella, god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me last night. I guess I just lost my temper. I know that's no excuse but I don't know what else to say."

She put the dishes down and turned around. I knew this morning she had put on a fake smile for the kids but right now I could see the hurt in her eyes. "I know it's hard sometimes, Edward. Do you think I don't lose my temper sometimes, because I do. But I never take it out on the kids. Especially not the way you did on Anthony yesterday. He's scared of you now. Do you want that?" She pleaded with me.

I shook my head and stepped forward, "Of course not! I don't want any of the kids to be afraid of me. I don't want you to be afraid of me either. I'm sorry if I did scare you."

"You made a lot of mistakes yesterday, Edward. You took off without saying where you were going, you never called or anything. Then you came home at 1 a.m. and stunk like a bar. Don't you think that sometimes I'd like to runaway too? I do sometimes but I don't because this is my family. This here," she waved her arms around the kitchen, "this is my life. When things get hard I can't just runaway and ignore it, hoping it would go away. No, I come to you. My partner, my friend, my _husband_, and I pray that you'll help me work through it. I depend on you just as much as you depend on me. We are in this together and running away isn't the answer if you have a problem."

I nodded my head because she was right. I had been a coward yesterday and didn't want the confrontation. "You're right and I'm sorry. I honestly don't know why I acted that way with Anthony. I will make it up to you and to him. I need to apologize to him for scaring him. That last thing I want is for him to be scared of me." She nodded her head. I noticed she was crying so I stepped right up to her. I wiped her tears away and gently kissed her lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered. I hugged her tightly to myself. It didn't make everything right between the two of us, but it was a start. I could only hope that Anthony would accept my apology now.

**Stupid Edward... tut tut tut**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

After the big fight Edward and I had and he apologized, we were slowly working through our problems. I loved him dearly but he needed to understand that if he had a problem that he needed to talk to me about it.

It had now been two days since everything had happened. The children were in school, Edward was at work and Abby was napping. I sat down on the sofa and took a little nap to help me relax.

After Edward had apologized to me, he went to find Anthony and tried to make it up to him. Anthony had seemed to be afraid of him in the beginning and I realized how much this hurt Edward. Edward apologized and promised Anthony he would never do such a thing like that again. He said if he did that, Anthony had permission to get uncle Emmett and make daddy realize what he did wrong. I'm not sure Anthony understood what Edward had meant but he did know that uncle Emmett was much bigger than daddy and he would protect him.

They were getting back to normal and Anthony seemed to be enjoying his grounding. He never complained to go out with friends. He seemed to be enjoying staying inside with the entire family. I noticed my little boy was coming back and was happy to see he seemed to have just been going through a phase.

After school Abby was still napping so I walked to end of the driveway to wait for the school bus. When it arrived Maddie and Anthony got off it. I hugged each of them and we went inside the house. Just before I stepped inside I heard my name being called. I turned and noticed it was Jane who had called me. I left the house door opened and walked over to her.

"Hello Jane, how are you today?" I noticed she had Heidi in her arms and I tickled her little chubby cheeks.

"Hi Bella. I'm good, thanks. I was wondering if Anthony would be coming over later today. It's been a few days since he's made an appearance. Caius is getting lonely." She said casually.

I shook my head slightly, "I'm sorry Jane but Anthony is grounded. He won't be coming over for at least another week and a half."

She sighed, "Oh that's a shame. I'm sure whatever he did is only little boy things."

"Nonetheless Jane. He did something over the weekend and he's being punished." I stated clearly to her. Anthony had been on his best behaviour, but he still need to pay for his mistakes.

"Oh well then. I guess Caius might just be playing at Marcus' by himself again." She turned to walk away.

I looked at her curiously, "Oh I wasn't aware Marcus had children." I had never seen children come and go from his home.

She laughed, "Oh his kids are all in College now. Caius enjoys going over because Marcus apparently has a lot of 'cool' toys in his basement." She turned and walked into her house.

I swallowed loudly and walked into my own house. I watched as Maddie was colouring her colouring book. She seemed caught up in it that I figured I could speak with Anthony and she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Anthony, can mommy ask you something?" He looked up at me and nodded. "Do you know the man next door named Marcus?" He smiled and nodded, "Have you ever been inside his house?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yea Momma! He has this really big train set, he let me and Caius play with it. It's so cool. He also has ping pong! PING PONG! Can you believe it? He's so cool." I stared at him for a moment trying to figure out how to say this. This did not sit well with me, at all.

"Anthony, Mommy doesn't want you going over to his house anymore, ok?" I said cautiously.

"Aww but why?" He whined.

I took a deep breath, "Mommy and Daddy don't really know Marcus so I don't want you going to his house anymore. It's very dangerous going with someone that we don't know. You're allowed to play at Caius' house because we know his Mommy and Daddy."

He stood up and stomped his foot, "That's no fair. Caius is allowed to go over there." I noticed Maddie had now put her crayons down and was paying close attention to what was going on.

"Well if Caius' Mommy said he could then he's allowed. I'm your Mommy and I'm saying that you aren't allowed to play over there. Do you understand me?" He shook his head back and forth. "Anthony Cullen, if I hear that you were playing over there again you will be grounded, do you understand now?" I said in a stern voice.

He huffed and then yelled, "YOU'RE SO MEAN. I HATE YOU MOMMY!" I backed up shocked. I had yet to ever hear one of my own children say that to me. I saw Anthony turn and run up the stairs. The door to his bedroom was slammed shut. I stood frozen for a moment. I felt a tug on my pants and saw Maddie looking up at me.

Her eyes were wide and she said, "I don't hate you, Mommy." She said in a low voice. I smiled tightly at her and hugged her to me.

While I was making dinner I thought back to what I had found out. I did not want Anthony over at Marcus' home. Neither Edward nor I knew him. He didn't have children Anthony's age either. Why on earth would he want the kids over? I shook my head. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I knew that Abby and Maddie were in the playroom playing around with something. Anthony was still in his bedroom with the door closed. I wasn't sure what else to do with him. I knew Edward would be home soon, so hopefully we could talk it over and figure something out today.

The front door opened and Edward shouted, "I'm home." I heard two little squeals and then running footsteps. Those girls adored Edward and I couldn't help but laugh at how excited they would get to him when he came home from work.

I was just finishing making some plates when Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Hello, Love." He kissed the back of my neck. I shivered slightly and he chuckled. He knew what kissing that spot did to me.

He sat the girls at the table and asked them how their day was. Maddie was the first to speak, "Anthony hates Mommy! He screamed at her. But I don't hate her. I love her!" She said casually.

Edward stared up at me worriedly. I nodded my head to him to confirm that he did in fact do that. Edward suggested the girls go clean their toys up. They whined but left the kitchen. Edward stood up and came to stand right across from me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Well I found out today that Anthony and Caius have been going to Marcus' home and playing with the toys in his basement."

He thought it over a minute, "Who's Marcus?"

"The new neighbour."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't know he had kids."

"His are apparently in College or something already."

Edward stared at me in shock, "What are the boys doing over there then?" He asked worriedly.

"Apparently Marcus has a cool train he lets Anthony play with and a ping pong table." I rolled my eyes. "So I told Anthony he wasn't allowed to go back over there and that if he did he would be grounded again."

Edward nodded his head, "Good. I don't want him at some stranger's house either. Especially one who doesn't have kids. That's just... weird?" I nodded my head then. "Jane and Alec let Caius go there?"

My eyes widened, "They do. You think they'd be more careful of where they let their son play at. Isn't it ridiculous? Anyways, Anthony wasn't happy with me when I told him he wasn't allowed over there anymore. So that's where the 'I hate you' came from."

Edward watched me for a moment, "How are you?" I shrugged my shoulders. He stepped forward and hugged me tightly, "You know he didn't mean it. He's just mad right now." I nodded my head against his shoulder.

"I know, Edward. Doesn't mean I was ok with hearing it though." I could feel the tears coming down my face now.

"Hey, hey," he said gently. He pulled back and wiped my tears away, "Love, it's going to be ok. He'll get over it and soon he'll realize you were right. I know you were right and I would have said the exact same thing. He shouldn't be going to some strange man's house. It's not right."

"I know Edward and I swear I don't mean to cry." I laughed. "I think the pregnancy is already messing with me."

"Lord help us all." He stated. I slapped his chest and he laughed and walked away. I finished making dinner and put all of the plates on the table. I got both girls ready for dinner.

"I'll go get Anthony," Edward offered and he went upstairs.

A few more minutes and Edward and Anthony came down the stairs. Anthony had a scowl on his face. He still wasn't happy but I didn't care. This was about his safety.

We all ate dinner quietly. I cleaned up all of the dishes while Edward took the kids into the living room to play. I could hear some shouting and laughing come from the living room. I even heard Anthony laugh. I was glad he was happy again. It was nice hearing him laugh after the little blow up he had earlier.

I had just loaded up the dishwasher when I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and it was Anthony. I smiled and bent down and squeezed him tightly.

He whispered into my hair, "I don't hate you, Mommy. I'm sorry." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Anthony." He smiled up at me and then ran back to the living room. Well at least he didn't hate me anymore. I wasn't sure how long he would hold the grudge but I was extremely glad it didn't last long.

I followed behind him into the living room. Edward had put on Finding Nemo and Abby sat on his lap. Anthony took his place on the floor and lay down on his stomach to watch the movie. I sat next to Edward and he threw his arm around me. As soon as I was comfortable Maddie left the love seat and jumped up onto my lap. She snuggled against my chest and sighed when she was content. We watched the entire film and by the end of the movie the only one still awake was Anthony. He was barely awake.

Edward stood with Abby still in his arms. He turned the tv off and told Anthony to get to bed. He slowly dragged himself up the stairs. I stood up with Maddie soundly asleep on me. Edward checked to make sure the doors were locked and I proceeded to turn off all of the lights downstairs. We both made our way upstairs. Edward went into Abby's room and I went into Maddie's. I gently laid her down on her bed. I kissed the top of her head. I closed her door and then went into Anthony's room. He was soundly asleep already. I pulled the blankets to his chin. While walking towards my bedroom I made sure the gate at the top of the stairs was securely closed. I was about to step into my room when I heard Edward humming inside Abby's room.

I opened the door and observed Edward from my position. He stood staring down at our youngest daughter and hummed a gentle tune. I smile slightly at the beautiful melody that flowed from his lips. I walked behind him and hugged him around his waist. He squeezed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"That was beautiful." I told him sincerely.

He smile gently against my hand, "It's something that has been flowing through my mind since I found out we would be having another baby. I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Neither can I," I whispered against his shoulder.

"We've done good so far, haven't we?" He questioned.

I nodded against his shoulder, "I think we have."

He turned around and stared into my eyes. "I love you." I whispered the same back and brought his lips to mine. It was a gentle and soft kiss filled with love.

I pulled away and smiled up at him. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room together. Once inside our own bedroom we slowly undressed each other. All night long we made slow and gentle love.

**Well they've made up! **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I was outside trying to tend to my garden. Esme had taught me some things but we both knew I would never have a knack for gardening. Abby was napping so I figured I would take some time to work on the outside of our home.

I heard yelling coming from the neighbouring house. I looked up curiously as Jane ran out onto her back porch. She cursed slightly and made a crude gesture. I watched intently wondering what was happening. Alec soon followed and they were chest to chest yelling at each other. I was on the other side of my porch where they could not see me. I couldn't hear what they were yelling about, but it was really weird to see them this way.

I watched them curious as to see what would happen. I was sure there were times when they had heard Edward and I were fighting. It's just natural curiosity to pay more attention. They finally seemed to be calming down and Alec took Jane's arm and brought her back inside. Odd to have had a fight outside I thought to myself.

I picked the rest of the garden and walked back inside. Soon enough Abby would be awake and we could take our walk again.

It was a beautiful day and Abby was enjoying herself in her stroller. The sun was shining high above the sky and birds were chirping. I couldn't help but feel that soon this would all end. All of the quietness. I knew school would be done in 3 weeks time and that would leave all three children at home with me. I had yet to talk with Edward about a vacation. We usually took at least 2 weeks off in the summertime to spend together as a family. I wondered whether he had given any thought to the idea yet.

I rounded the corner on the street when I heard my name called. I turned and noticed that Marcus was jogging to catch up with me. I briefly thought whether I should pretend to have not recognized him and keep walking.

When he caught up he took a moment to catch his breath, "Bella hello. It's been a long time since we've talked."

I felt uneasy once again, "Hello, Marcus. It has been awhile, how are you?"

He shrugged, "The boys have decided to stay where they go to College for the summer, so it seems I have an empty house once again!"

"The boys?" I asked curiously. I didn't want him really knowing I had spoken to Jane before.

"Oh right," he remembered he hadn't told me about them before. "I have two sons. They both left for College and they rarely come home. Not since their mother passed away. They both look just like her, except for the eyes, they both have green eyes such as me."

I nodded my head, "Wow... I'm sorry to hear about your wife. It must be hard starting new without her."

He took a moment before responding, "Yes, it has been a challenge. That's one of the reasons I moved away. I didn't want to stay in the home we had purchased when we married. It was too much of a reminder of her and I know that I need to move on."

I had reached my driveway and stopped. I turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, I really need to cut this short, I need to prepare some things for later tonight." We both waved goodbye and I headed inside our home.

Later tonight we would be going to Rose and Emmett's place for dinner. I explained to her that Anthony wanted to apologize to Peter. They accepted and then invited us to dinner. I knew Anthony was mostly back to his usual self now. He only had three more days to his punishment. I knew he was excited to be able to play with Caius again, although he never complained about not being able to play with him.

I had all of the kids ready to go for when Edward pulled into the driveway. He parked the Volvo and then helped me put everyone into the SUV. We loaded up all of the kids and were on our way to Emmett's.

When we pulled into their driveway I untied Maddie and Edward grabbed Abby. Anthony helped me carry in dessert. I had made a simple pie to eat after dinner. Rose opened the door and smiled at us. Maddie hugged her tightly. Anthony hesitated for a moment before he said sorry and hugged her tightly.

We walked inside and Anthony went straight to Peter. Peter looked scared at first, but once he realized Anthony wasn't going to hurt he stood tall. Anthony apologized for having hurt him and then they ran off to play together.

Dinner passed uneventfully after that. Emmett seemed to still be trying to convince Rose to have another. She had vetoed it all and promised to have him get a vasectomy if he wouldn't stop bugging her. It would be an at-home vasectomy if he didn't leave her alone. That ended up shutting him up for awhile.

We stayed over until pretty late when we decided to head home. There was a teacher orientation of some sort at school the next day so I would have all three kids with me all day long. I tried thinking of something I would be able to do with them. Possibly visiting Carlisle and Esme? They loved having all of the grandkids over and seeing as they were both retired they would probably like the company. I decided that I would call them tomorrow morning to see if they were up for it.

Once home, we put all of the children to bed. I headed downstairs and decided to tackle their playroom. It was extremely messy. I tried getting them to clean it up all of the time but they never stuck around long enough to get the whole job done. I ended up finding a few pillows that had come from the living room and brought them back and placed them onto the sofa.

I was about to turn and walk into the kitchen when someone grabbed me from behind. I heard the husky voice whisper in my ear, "I don't want to wake your husband so we'll have to be quiet." He kissed right behind my ear and I moaned.

"He worked hard today. I don't think we need to worry about him waking anytime soon." I whispered back out of breath. The man behind me quickly turned me around and attacked my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance. He pushed me roughly against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He bucked them into me and I felt his erection right where I wanted it.

He quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. He started kissing down my neck and I moaned loudly. He reached around me and unhooked my bra. His hand grabbed roughly at my left breast as he massaged it. I bucked my hips into him needing the friction. I heard him moan as I rubbed up against him. He placed me back onto the floor and quickly started working on my pants.

He roughly tugged them down with my underwear. He then undid his pants and pushed them just past his ass. He grabbed me again and placed his hands on my ass to lift me. I wrapped my legs around him once again, and he pushed into me.

"Yes" I whispered breathlessly. He slammed me into the wall again and started pounding roughly inside me. He pulled out quickly and slammed back in. I felt by back hitting the wall over and over again. His mouth latched onto my right breast as he bit down. I screamed out loud and he moved his mouth back against mine to prevent me from waking anyone.

Within seconds, I was tightening around his cock as he plunged in and out of me. I came hard and then felt him spill into me. He laid his head against my chest to catch his breath. I was breathing deeply now. He pulled out of me and let my feet hit the floor again.

My legs felt week. He gathered my clothing and handed it back to me. I quickly put my shirt on and then my pants. He groaned when he noticed I didn't put my underwear back on.

He stalked forward to me again and kissed me lightly on the lips. He whispered against them, "You should head upstairs."

I nodded my head and kissed him once more before walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. I put my pjs on and lay down in bed. I felt Edward slide into the bed behind me and wrap his arm around my waist and pull me against his chest.

He kissed the back of my ear again and said, "That was amazing, Love. I like knowing I can have you anywhere I want." His hand travelled up to my breast where he squeezed it.

I chuckled then, "I liked it too. Did you make sure the doors were locked?"

I felt him nod against the back of my neck. "You were quick to come back up, you're lucky I double checked the living room. What do you think our children would think if they had found your bra on the sofa in the living room?" He chuckled.

I slapped his arm, "Not my fault you told me to head on upstairs." He laughed against and kissed me once again. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." He snuggled against my back and we both fell asleep.

It was now Friday, yesterday had been officially the end of the school year. Edward was looking forward to his vacation days and I was looking forward to spending all of our time together as a family. Abby's birthday was coming up next month and she would be turning two years old. We were still trying to agree on a theme for her birthday party. I knew we couldn't do a princess theme because Maddie would end up throwing a fit of some sort. Anthony had been ungrounded for almost two weeks now. He hung out with Caius often and seemed to be in a mood again. He often yelled at his sisters and attempted to break their toys. I caught him and Caius once returning from Marcus' house and confronted him. He had returned there and so I had to ground him once again for a week. He had just come off the punishment a few days ago and was already causing trouble. Edward decided today he would take Anthony and they would have a boys' day. Hopefully Edward would be able to find out what was wrong and we could move past all of this.

That meant that I would be having a girls' day with Abby and Maddie. Abby didn't really get it but when Maddie started shouting for joy and screaming how much fun it would be, well Abby joined in and got excited too.

I took the girls to the ice cream shop to grab a cone. They each had one scoop and I found it was probably safest to have it outside. They would no doubt make a mess and probably drop the ice cream everywhere.

After that we went to the park where I let the girls play around for awhile. I put Abby in a swing and pushed her lightly. Maddie soon joined us at the swings and wanted to be pushed as well.

When we returned home, I noticed that Edward and Anthony were back too. I walked in with the girls and looked around. Edward was banging away in the kitchen, I assumed making dinner. I walked in and waited for him to start.

"He acted up again at the zoo today. He threw his food into the cages when I specifically told him not to do that. So I dragged him home. He went over to Caius' and Jane called saying he would be having dinner there. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. I'm getting sick and tired of his behaviour." Edward said through clenched teeth.

I stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "I'm sorry you had a bad day." He sighed frustrated and finished with dinner. We all ate quietly. When 8 o'clock rolled around and Anthony wasn't back yet I walked over next door. Alec answered, he looked alarmed to see me.

"Is Anthony here?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head, "No, they had dinner and headed to Marcus' house." I clenched my teeth together then and muttered a thank you.

I marched over to Marcus' home and started banging on the door. Marcus opened it slowly and peered out the door. When he noticed it was me, he opened the door widely. He smiled kindly but I was fuming.

"Is Anthony here?" I asked tensely.

He nodded his head and turned towards the staircase, "Anthony, your mom is here." He turned back towards me and smiled, "They are such a joy to have around."

I had enough then, "I don't mean to offend you Marcus but I don't want Anthony coming here anymore. Edward and I don't know you and you have no children their age here. I don't like it and I'm sorry if you disagree."

"Bella please, if you'd let me explain, this place is much better than..." I cut him off.

"I don't want Anthony here anymore. Please accept this. I am his mother and I refuse to let him come here to 'play'." I almost sneered at him.

He went to say something when Anthony appeared. He looked scared of me so I grabbed his hand and started pulling him home. Once inside, I turned to him and said, "Anthony, how many times have we said that we do NOT want you at that house." He went to say something but I stopped him, "I want you to go get ready for your bath, right now. You, young man are grounded for two weeks this time."

Anthony glared at me and stomped up the stairs. I looked up and Edward stared at me worriedly. I shook my head and followed Anthony up the stairs. I started the bath water and waited for Anthony to undress. He didn't want his mom seeing him anymore because he was a growing boy, so I turned around and waited until I heard him step into the tub and hopefully sit down.

I started washing his hair and I helped him lean back as I rinsed all of the shampoo out. I grabbed the soap and started helping him wash his chest and under his arms. I washed his shoulders and told him to turn around.

I looked at his back and dropped the bar of soap into the tub. He had a few dark purple marks across his back. I slowly brought my hand forward and touched one of the purple areas. I saw his body wince and he turned around to stare at me. I stared into his eyes as he shook with fear and his eyes started to water. Who had done this to him?

**Who indeed?**

**Bella's just found out that someone is hurting her baby! Oh boy!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned Anthony back around. He whimpered as he knew I noticed what was on his back. I looked his back over and noticed three large bruises.

He turned back and stared at me with fear, "Who did this, baby?" I asked him quietly. I was afraid to say it even louder. He shook his head back and forth furiously. "Mommy needs you to tell me who hurt you."

In such a low voice that I barely heard he whispered back, "He said if I told you he would hurt you and Maddie and Abby." I held back a sob that was threatening to break out. Someone had hurt my son for who knows how long and had kept him quiet by using his sisters and me as threats.

I pulled him to me and hugged him gently. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had already been hurt. "Baby, I need you to tell me." He shook his head again and his eyes pleaded with me. "I promise you that nothing will happen to me or to your sisters. No one is going to hurt them and no one is ever going to hurt you again."

He shook his head again and turned his eyes downward. I knew then that he would not say anything. He was terrified of this person and must have felt like this person would indeed hurt me. I couldn't help the anger now that was bubbling to the surface.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. I kissed his head and said, "Mommy loves you very much. I want to help you Anthony but first you have to tell me who is hurting you. You can trust me, I won't let him hurt you ever again." He didn't even look up at me as he walked by. A few seconds later I hear his door shut. I pulled the plug from the tub and let the water drain out. I felt the tears leaking out of my eyes now. I knew I couldn't push Anthony or he would just shut down completely. How many previous bruises has he had and I just ignored them and brushed them off as child's play? How long has this monster been hurting my baby?

A sob broke through and I fell to the ground. I clutched at my chest as I felt the air leave my lungs. I was having a hard time breathing. Once I finally calmed down enough I took deep breaths and decided to make a list of who could have done this?

The bruises were fresh so I knew he must have gotten them today. Earlier in the day he had been gone with Edward to the zoo. I thought about it a moment and remembered how angry Edward had been when I had gotten home. He was furious. I then thought back to the barbeque when Edward forcefully grabbed Anthony's arm. I shook my head then. No, I refused to believe Edward would have done something like this to his own son.

When I arrived home Edward had said that Anthony had gone over to Caius' home. Could one of the men in that family have hurt him? Well the two men were Caius and Alec. I doubted it would be Caius unless he was roughhousing. I shook my head then, Caius wouldn't have threatened my life and the girls' life. What about Alec though? Surely he wouldn't have done it when the others were around. Jane wouldn't stand around and watch that would she? It didn't make any sense. They had lived next door for four years and this had never happened before. Anthony had never even gotten a scratch while playing at their home. Jane kept it extremely well baby proofed.

I thought back to where I had found him playing earlier. He was at Marcus' home. I shuddered because I realized just how creepy Marcus was. He had no kids yet didn't mind that mine was there. He had toys in his basement. His entire persona screamed that he would be the obvious choice. But I knew from shows that it was always someone you least expected.

I would least expect Edward. I stayed in the bathroom awhile longer. I heard Maddie's door close and Edward tell her goodnight. I stood and peaked into the hallway. I saw Edward walk into Abby's room now.

I tiptoed to my bedroom and quickly changed into pjs. I lay down against a pillow and could not stop the tears again. I didn't know who was hurting Anthony but I was going to find out and they were going to pay. I could assure you that. I heard our bedroom door open. I let out a loud sob and heard the door quickly shut and lock.

The bed beside me dipped down and I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Love?" I shook his hand off of me. He came around the bed and was face to face with me, "Love, why are you crying? What happened?"

I knew that I needed to trust my husband, I sat up and hiccupped and then wiped some tears away. "Did... Did you do anything to Anthony when... when you got back from the zoo?" I managed to stutter out between tears.

"What do you mean did I do anything? Bella please talk to me, you're scaring me." He pleaded with me.

I looked down ashamed having to ask him this. I whispered lowly, "Did you hit him?" I managed without stuttering this time.

I felt Edwards' body tense. He grabbed under my chin and made me look into his eyes. His eyes showed me how much my question had hurt him. "I would never, _never,_ hit Anthony. No matter how angry I was. How could you ask me that?" He asked, his voice proving he couldn't believe I had asked the question.

I took a deep breath and said, "I think someone is hurting him, Edward. I think someone is hurting our baby and I needed to hear from you directly that it wasn't you."

I noticed a look of shock crossed his features. They turned to anger, "What do you mean you think someone's hurting him? Who?" He demanded.

I broke down crying again, "Oh god! I don't know who Edward. He won't tell me. I'm a horrible mother and I can't even protect my own son."

Edward pulled me tightly against his chest and whispered reassuring words into my ears. "You are a wonderful mother, Bella. The kids adore you and they are lucky to have you. Now please, _please_, tell me what is going on because I'm about to go find someone and murder them. Now what is all of this about someone hurting Anthony? Please start at the beginning."

I nodded against his shoulder and pulled back. I took a few deep breaths before starting, "I was giving Anthony his bath tonight. I was washing him and when I came to his back he had three large purple bruises. Oh they are horrible, Edward!" I paused to catch my breath, I could tell by looking at Edward that he was livid. He didn't say anything though and waited for me to continue. "I asked him what happened and he was so scared of me. I promised him that I would not let anything happen to him but he didn't believe me. I begged him to tell me who it was but he just shook his head. He then said that he couldn't tell me because the person promised that if Anthony told anyone that he would kill me and his sisters."

I felt Edwards' fist clench. He kept me tightly to his chest. When I had calmed down he finally found his voice and said, "Who do you think it is? I swear to god I will march over there right now and blow the mother fucker away."

I shook my head, "I don't know. He was at Jane and Alec's place earlier but he was also at Marcus'. It could be either home he got injured at."

Edward then stood and walked into the hallway. I jumped off the bed and followed behind him. He walked right to Anthony's bedroom door and paused. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door and walked in. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I put my head into my hands and started sobbing again.

A few minutes later I heard the door close and then Edward was standing before me. I slowly looked up and Edwards' eyes were filled with tears. He extended his hand out and I grabbed onto it.

We walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. Neither one of us said anything for a long moment. I decided to speak first, "Are those regular bruises, Edward? You're a doctor, are those common places for bruises?" I stared at him hoping that he would lie to me somehow and make everything better even if only for a moment. He sadly shook his head at me.

I stood and started pacing, "He can't stay here." Edward's head shot up and he looked at me for a moment, "We don't know who is doing this to him, Edward. I will not let him continue being here if someone is hurting him. We need to send him away until we know who's doing this."

Edward stood now and nodded, "We'll send him to my parents house and we'll just tell everyone he wanted to spend the summer with his grandparents."

"No! This person is hurting Anthony and threatening my life and the girls. We need to make sure to tell people that Anthony didn't want to go." I said seriously.

Edward nodded, "You're right. We'll tell people he's been acting out and we thought it would be best if he took time to spend with his grandparents alone before the baby gets here. That way it just sounds like he was doing it all for attention and not because we don't know what sick son of bitch is laying his hands on him."

I hugged my chest tightly at his words. Anthony refused to tell us who was doing it, so it left us pretty much in the dark.

I barely slept at all last night. I tossed and turned all night long. When I did manage to get some sleep my dreams were plagued with a mysterious man hurting my son. Placing his hands on my son!

In the morning, Edward made everyone breakfast. I went upstairs and packed most of Anthony's clothing. He would need it, depending on how long he would be gone. I wiped a few tears away thinking about how I had never been apart from him for such a long time. But I had failed him. I failed to protect him when he needed me. This was for the best.

We had called Esme and Carlisle earlier and told them we had something important to discuss with them. The rest of the family would be there as well. I didn't know whether to say it to everyone, or speak alone with Carlisle and Esme. They were family and I knew I shouldn't have to keep anything from them. The weather matched my mood. It was a dark and gloomy day and there was a slight drizzle.

When we arrived all the others were already there. We greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. Abby was sleeping so we put her in a playpen that was in a separate room. The boys were watching a movie in the playroom so Anthony and Maddie joined them. I walked back into the room and it was quiet.

Rose spoke first, "What's going on you two? It looks like neither of you have had any sleep."

Emmett chuckled, "Pregnancy hormones kicking in a little soon aren't they, Bella." Everyone in the room chuckled at this. I felt my eyes water up and soon I was crying. I tried so hard to hold myself together but I just couldn't do it. I finally broke down and fell to the floor. Edward was immediately beside me and Emmett tried to retract his joke, "Oh god, Bella! I'm sorry, it was just a joke."

I looked up and through my tears I could see everyone was worried. Esme stepped forward and kneeled beside me. She gently laid her hand on my shoulder, "Is it the baby? Did something happen?"

I cried louder and shook my head back and forth. I told Edward to tell them what was happening. Alice came over immediately and started hugging me when Edward stood up.

He took some time and then said, "Someone has been hurting Anthony. Not another kid or anything. Some _man_, if you can call him that, has laid a hand on my son. Bella found bruises on his back last night and they are recent and they are no accident. The shape they are can only be formed from a hand. When Bella asked him who did it, Anthony became very frightened and refused to tell her. He said that the man would kill Bella and the girls if he were to tell anyone. We know we can't push him to tell us or he might retreat further into himself but we can't keep him home. So I was wondering if mom and dad, if you guys can take him for the summer. I refuse to put him in anymore danger."

I heard gasps from all around the room. Alice choked on a sob as she hugged me tightly. Rose came over and hugged me from the other side. I held on tightly to the both of them as though they were my lifeline.

Carlisle spoke first and you could tell he was furious, "I want to check Anthony myself, if that's alright." I nodded my head and I knew Edward had as well. "Him staying here is no problem, but are you sure it's safe for the rest of you to return?"

"We have too," Edward stated furiously. "We have to figure out who hurt him and then I'll make sure he pays."

"I'll help you," Jasper said seriously. I could tell from his posture that he was just as furious as the rest of us.

"I'm in," Emmett stated. He was shaking slightly at how angry he was.

The boys left the room to go and get Anthony so he could be checked. Emmett and Jasper would stand in the hallway during the observation as they didn't want to make him even more afraid.

I sat on the floor as Alice, Rose and Esme tried to comfort me. It was no use. I hadn't protected my baby and now I didn't know what kind of damage he would carry with him from this whole experience. He had officially taken away my son's childhood and I foolishly stood aside and let him. I was a horrible mother. I had one duty and that was to protect my children at all costs and I had failed. I had failed at the one task every mother should do flawlessly. How could I have been so stupid and not caught on sooner?

**Some truth comes out. When something happens to a child parents often blame themselves for not having protected them. This is what Bella is going through right now. She feels like a failure to her children, especially to Anthony. **

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I sat outside the room with both Emmett and Jasper. My dad thought it would be best if he looked at Anthony alone. He knew Anthony would be ashamed if I had been in there. He was right and I couldn't argue with that. I had seen it enough times to know how children tried to hide their pain from their parents. This would be for the best and if my dad could get some information from him, the better.

"Are you really sure it's safe for Bella and the girls to stay home?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know anymore. I just know that Anthony is terrified and so is Bella. How could I have not known something was happening with him? What kind of father am I?"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey man! Things like this happen. We didn't notice it either. Hopefully we caught it in time. What are you going to tell people?"

"We're going to say that Anthony has been acting out and we felt like staying with his grandparents would be the best option." I explained to them.

Em nodded, "That's good. You don't want to endanger your wife and girls if he figured out you knew about Anthony being hurt."

I looked at him shocked, "Shit guys! I can't leave Bella there. It isn't safe." I started pacing now. How could I go to work knowing there was a monster in our neighbourhood and Bella was all alone with the girls.

"I can't tell you what to do Edward, but you know running isn't going to send the problem away. We need to figure out who's doing this so he can never hurt another kid again." Jasper calmly said.

"Jasper's right," I heard my wife say behind me. "It will just continue onto some other kid. There are more kids in that neighbourhood."

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her, "My concern is for you and_ our_ kids. Will you feel safe at home?"

She shook her head, "I'll probably never feel safe in that house again but I don't want another kid to go through that. Maddie and Abby are too young to have friends right now and hang out alone at houses so I don't think we need to be concerned about that."

I knew she was right, but I really didn't like the situation. "I don't like it, Bella. I don't want you to be home alone with a monster in our neighbourhood."

"So what are we supposed to do? Run and hide? He will hurt someone again, Edward. We need to do something and we need to do something about it now so we can report him and he can be put behind bars. I don't want another family going through what we are right now. I promise to call you every hour if I have to. I promise to not take walks anymore and I promise to have the doors and windows locked at all times. I will even let Jasper and Emmett drop by whenever they want." I knew Bella didn't want to be locked in our house and to have Jasper and Em check on her regularly, it meant she was serious and she wanted to catch this guy.

I thought it over for a minute, "Fine. You will have everything locked at all times. If someone knocks on the door I want you to carry your cell phone with you at all times and are able to call me immediately. If you leave the house I want you to call me first and let me know where you're going and then call me when you get there. Em and Jasper will call you before they decide to just show up." She was nodding at everything I was saying. I knew she probably didn't like it all, but she knew it would be for my own peace of mind.

She kissed me, "I love you Edward and we're going to find this son of bitch." I hadn't heard Bella swear often, it just wasn't her, it turned me on to be quite frank and this really wasn't the time for that.

"I love you too, Bella." She squeezed my hand before she left the hallway.

Em cleared his throat and I looked at him, "They have these things out there that are like panic bracelets. They have GPS tracking and you can have a signal sent to any pager. I think you should get one for Bella. Just in case she doesn't always have her cell phone. We can never be too safe in a moment like this."

"That's brilliant Em. You have the address? I'll go there tomorrow on my lunch," He nodded his head eagerly. "Do either of you mind checking up on her throughout the week?" They both shook their heads no.

The door opened and I stood back. I saw Anthony step out of the room. His eyes were red and swollen. It broke my heart to know that someone had been hurting him. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

I bent down and opened my arms, "Hey buddy." He came over and hugged me tightly. I lightly squeezed him back, "I love you so much, Anthony."

"I love you too dad," he said back to me. "What's going to happen now?"

"Did you tell Papa C who did this?" I knew it was a long shot, but it was one I had to take.

He shook his head lightly, "I can't." He whispered desperately.

"It's ok buddy, it's going to be ok. Your mom and I both love you very, very much. You're going to spend the summer with Papa C, is that ok?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled brightly at me, "Really?" I nodded my head and he pumped his fist, "That's so sweet. This is going to be awesome." He paused for a moment and stared at me with wide-eyes, "What about Momma, Maddie, Abby and you?"

"We'll be fine I promise. Papa C would really like just you here, is that ok?"

He smiled and nodded again, "Ok, can I go back and finish the movie?" I nodded my head and he took off running towards the playroom.

Carlisle smiled at me and then turned to Em and Jasper, "Can you guys please go let Bella know to meet me in my office?" They both nodded and walked out of the hallway. I followed my dad into his office and stood against a wall.

Bella came in a moment later and came to stand right next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held onto her tightly. "What did you find out dad?" I asked him.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, "Well, you're right. Its hand marks. Male, unless it's a really big female. He wouldn't say who was doing it either. He's scared, which I'm sure you could both tell."

Bella shook slightly in my arms and asked, "Did you do a full physical?" My dad nodded. "He hasn't been touched..." She paused, "Please tell me he hasn't been abused sexually." She pleaded with my dad. My eyes snapped to her. I had never even thought of that. My fist clenched and I tried very hard not to outburst right this minute. I looked my dad and for once was even more afraid of what he would tell me.

"Thank god no!" Carlisle exclaimed, "I asked him if he was ever touched in those areas and he said no. So far it just seems to be some physical and well obviously emotional by threatening Bella and the girls." I knew I should have been even more relieved but I just couldn't help but wish that this had never happened to him in the first place.

"Thank you, Dad," I paused, "Thank you for doing this."

He smiled gently at me, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Please, you two need to be extremely careful. Have either of you thought of just calling the police and letting them deal with all of this?"

I felt Bella shake her head next to me, "You know Anthony won't say anything to them and then what Carlisle? Do they just sit around and wait for something worst to happen to him. We don't even have much to go by. Surely, the police wouldn't be of much help either."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't like the idea of my daughter-in-law and my two granddaughters being in the same area as this man, if you could even call him that, who put those bruises on my grandson." Carlisle nearly spat.

"Trust me dad, I feel the same way." I honestly told him. He walked past me and patted me on the back. He then gently kissed Bella's forehead and made his way out of his office. He closed the door behind him.

Bella slowly turned in my arms and pushed her face into my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly. I brought my arms around and put my face into her neck.

"I love you so much Bella and I promise you, we will find this guy and we will make our children's lives safe once again." I kissed her neck.

She nodded against me, "I think even after this is all over that we need to move away. I don't think I can stay in that house anymore."

"I will do anything to make sure you and the kids feel safe again. If that means moving away, heck, if that means even leaving Seattle I will do it." I told her.

We returned to the living room a little while later. I knew that Bella was hesitant to leave the house but she tried not to show it. Both girls were sleeping so we placed them both into their car seats.

I looked towards the door and everyone was out there watching us leave. Bella walked to the front and gently hugged Anthony. I could see her whispering something to him and he was nodding his head against her shoulder.

I slowly approached the two and heard the ending, "...you listen to everything they say ok. Be a good boy for Papa C and Nana Esme. Don't worry about us at home, we'll be here to visit you all of the time."

"You promise?" He asked quietly.

She nodded to him and kissed his head, "I promise baby. I love you." Anthony grabbed her into a hug again. I knew it was hard for both of them, it was hard for me too, I had never been away from Anthony for a long period of time. I could only hope this would be all over soon.

I came forward and hugged Anthony. I told him I loved him and he repeated it back to me. He made us promise to visit often and to watch out for Maddie and Abby seeing as he couldn't be the big brother right now.

On the drive home Maddie woke up and was extremely chatty. I held Bella's hand the entire way. When we pulled into the driveway, I unbuckled Abby and carefully took her out of her seat. I noticed that Maddie ran ahead and was standing at the front door waiting for us. Bella closed the door behind me.

As we were walking to the front door we heard someone call from next door, "Hello Bella and Edward."

I turned to the voice and noticed Jane making her way over and there was a man following behind her. "Hello Jane." Bella called back.

"Where's Anthony?" She asked, looking around for him.

I cleared my throat, "He's been acting out lately so we felt it would be best if he spent the summer with his grandparents."

"Really?" Jane asked curiously.

Bella nodded beside me, "We think with the new baby coming that Anthony is acting out for attention. We're hoping by spending time with his grandparents this summer that he will get it all out of his system before school next fall and then the new baby." I just nodded my head with what she said.

Jane took a moment and looked at the person beside her, "Oh, so sorry. This is Alec's cousin James. He's been staying with us for about a month now. We never seem to catch each other so that I could introduce the two."

I extended my free arm, "Nice to meet you, James. I'm Edward." He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

He let go and then turned to Bella. I immediately didn't like the way his beady green eyes narrowed at her. I felt uncomfortable watching him as he gazed at my wife. I also knew Bella felt uncomfortable as well. She brought her hand forward and shook it before letting it go right away.

She looked at me, "The girls really need to go to bed. Sorry to cut this short, Jane. It was nice meeting you, James." He just nodded his head at her. I smiled uneasily at the two of them.

I walked behind Bella and waited for her to open the door. I turned a little and watched as Jane and James walked away. I watched as James turned a little and when our eyes met he glared at me. There was something off about him, and once again I did not want my wife here alone. Not with him in such close proximity.

**So cousin James has been here for about a month now... the suspect list grows...**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward close and lock the door behind us. I was still feeling very uneasy at the way that James was looking at me. I shivered now just thinking about it.

"I'm going to go put her in bed." Edward whispered to me while looking down at Abby.

I nodded and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. I would have to get used to only saying goodnight to two of my babies for now. I needed to figure out for sure who was hurting Anthony and then I could call and inform the police. I knew Carlisle had taken pictures, he said it was evidence for later.

I looked down at Maddie and she just stared back at me curiously. "I don't want sleep." She pouted. I knew she had taken a small nap in the car and I knew there was no way she was going to fall asleep right now.

I smiled gently at her, "Why don't you go in your playroom then." I suggested. She nodded and took off like a bullet. I shouted in her direction, "Please use your walking feet!" I heard a little giggle but she didn't slow down. I just rolled my eyes, too tired to argue with her anymore.

I sat down on the couch and wasn't entirely sure what to do next. Edward came down moments later and joined me. I leaned onto him and just snuggled to him as close as possible. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed.

"Maybe we should just try and sell the house. Get out of here and move away." I whispered to Edward quietly.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down my arm, "I would love to do that Bella, you know I want nothing more than to get everyone away from here. But I know you, Love. You'll be questioning it forever. You won't ever let it go, not until this bastard is caught and placed behind bars." He reasoned back.

"You're right, I know you are. I just don't know how long it will be to figure out. I don't want to be away from Anthony. I feel like part of me is missing right now." I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"I miss him too. We're doing this for him, for any other kid that might be a victim as well in this neighbourhood." I sat up quickly and stared at him.

I gulped and said, "Do you think there are more?" I asked afraid once again of what he would say.

He slowly nodded, "It's possible. See how long it took us to realize someone was hurting Anthony. Others in the neighbourhood may be going through the same thing. The bastard will just keep doing it too because he's getting away with it."

I shook my head back and forth, "We need to figure out who it is Edward. We caught Anthony in time, but if there are in fact others. Oh god!" I whispered out and covered my mouth with my hand to contain a sob. It was possible that it wasn't only my baby who was being hurt by this monster.

Edward pulled me tightly to his chest. "Calm down, Love. Maddie is still awake, we don't want to frighten her." I nodded against his shoulder. "We should make a list."

I pulled back and thought over the past few weeks. "Well Marcus just moved here and Anthony has been caught going over there. Then tonight we learned about James," I shuddered just saying his name out loud. "I guess we could count Alec too. I saw him and Jane arguing the other day and he grabbed her arm and it seemed rather forceful." I told him about the fight I had witnessed.

"Ok, anyone else?" He asked.

I thought it over and shook my head, "Not really. The only other child in the neighbourhood Anthony ever plays with is Aaron across the street."

"Elizabeth's little boy?" I nodded. Edward thought it over for a minute, "She's a single mother isn't she?" I nodded once again, "Well it wouldn't be happening over there. Unless she's seeing someone?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't talked to her in awhile. It's possible. It's not her though. Carlisle had said the size of the hands indicated a man and I've seen Elizabeth's hands." I paused and then asked something new, "Should I warn her, Edward?" I asked suddenly concerned about what could be happening to Aaron.

"I don't know, Bella." He sighed. "Part of me wants to, but part of me doesn't want to say anything until we know who is doing it."

"What if he's being hurt too?" I asked out loud. I would hate myself forever if Aaron was being hurt and we didn't say anything to prevent it even more.

"MOMMY!" I heard Maddie scream at the top of her lungs from the playroom. Edward and I both stood immediately and ran towards the scream. As soon as I entered the room I immediately started looking for the threat.

"What is it baby?" I asked her quickly still examining the room.

She ran over to me and lifted her arms up so that I would pick her up. "Under Tigger." She whispered into my hair.

I looked around her playroom and noticed the Tigger cup was tipped upside down. I looked at Edward and said, "Under the cup."

He slowly went over and crouched down. He picked the cup up and there was a spider underneath. I let out a huge breath I had been holding. "Kill IT!" Maddie screamed again.

"Oh Maddie. It won't hurt you. I think someone is tired again and needs to get some sleep," I cooed at her. I left Edward in the playroom to take care of the offensive spider and started walking towards Maddie's room.

I helped her change into her pjs and then tucked her into her bed. I kissed the top of her head and turned her nightlight on. I walked out of her bedroom and gently closed the bedroom door.

I walked into my own bedroom and changed into some pj pants and a tank top. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I thought over the suspect list again. I groaned just thinking of what had happened. I needed sleep as well because I had panicked the minute that I had heard Maddie scream. I had immediately thought the worst. I needed some rest so that I wasn't so tense.

I thought about little Aaron as well. I had many conversations with Elizabeth. She had moved in about two years ago. She was a single mother and worked very hard to provide for herself and her son. I knew she worked late shifts and I often saw Mrs. Ross from down the street watching Aaron during the day and sometimes in the evening.

I wasn't too sure what had happened with Aaron's father. Elizabeth had moved here with just herself and Aaron. I never saw a man come to get Aaron and I knew Aaron never left either. He was on the same bus as Maddie and Anthony and I saw him every morning and every afternoon. He never mentioned a father and neither did Elizabeth. It wasn't for me to know either. It was their business.

I thought about moving too. I really didn't feel comfortable in this house anymore. I needed to move once this was all over with. I wasn't even sure whether I wanted to stay in Seattle anymore. I wonder what Edward would think about moving back to Forks. Charlie and Sue would be thrilled to have us and the grandkids closer. It would be a much quieter lifestyle and I knew the kids would love everything about Forks. It had a lot to offer and everyone knew everyone. I wasn't sure if this type of thing would happen there or not. I hoped not or it would defeat the whole purpose of moving there to begin with.

Once I was finished with my bathroom routine I went back into the bedroom. Edward hadn't come upstairs yet. I laughed thinking about Edward dealing with the spider. Of course he would, his little girl would then see him as the hero and all would be well in her little world once again. I sat on the bed and pulled my current book out. I loved reading still but only found time to read a bit before bed. I quickly found the page I had left off from and started reading.

I rubbed my eyes a little while later and looked over at the clock. I had been reading for almost 20 minutes now and Edward hadn't come to bed yet. He was probably busy watching some TV and lost track of the time; again. It's happened a few times over the years. Especially, when he was going through his residency, he never really knew what time it was.

I reluctantly pulled the blankets off of myself and got off of the bed. I shivered when my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors. I walked into the hallway and made my way downstairs. I turned the corner into the living and no one was there. _Odd_, I thought for sure Edward would be too caught up in some sort of program.

I felt a light breeze flow through my hair then and turned towards the kitchen. I could see from here that the back door was open. Did it really take him that long to toss a spider out? I laughed and started walking to the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called out as I rounded the corner. I froze when I noticed Edward laying face first on the kitchen floor. "EDWARD!" I screamed his name and ran towards him. I got down on the floor and gently touched his shoulder. I shook him a little and called his name again, "Edward!" I touched the back of his head and felt my hand dampen. I pulled my hand back and my eyes widened when I saw that my hand was tinged in red. _Blood._

I got up and ran towards the island counter where the telephone was. I quickly pulled the phone and started dialling 911. "Hello?" I called into the phone breathlessly. I couldn't hear anything from the other end. I tried again and realized then that the telephone wasn't working. There wasn't a dial tone. My purse, it would have my cell phone. I took off towards the living room and started searching for my purse.

I pulled my purse from the coffee table and started searching for my cell phone. I quickly grabbed it and stood up to call 911 once again.

I froze once again when I felt a hand press onto the back of my neck and a voice whispered into my ear, "You've been a bad girl."

**OMG! I'm shaking cause that's just creepy. **

**Plus I'm home alone, it's night time and there's only me and my daughter here. Definitely not the time to be writing about a psycho. **

**Let me know what you think! Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I held my breath for a moment and then I felt something cold press against my temple. I looked over to the left slightly and realized that it was a gun. I whimpered again and the hand on the back of my neck left and then my hair was yanked back.

"You've ruined a lot of my fun." He whispered harshly into my ear. "You know what I like about the houses in these neighbourhoods, they are all built the same. Meaning I know you have a basement and that's where we'll go for my fun." He chuckled into my ear evilly. I closed my eyes momentarily until he shoved me roughly forward and barked out, "Go!"

I slowly started walking towards the door that led to the basement. All of a sudden I heard a little voice call out from the stairs, "Mommy?" I closed my eyes and prayed my attacker hadn't heard either. He pulled my arm back sharply and I winced at how much it hurt.

"Hmm.." He thought out loud. "Let's go." And he yanked my arm roughly again but this time towards the staircase. I could feel him pull the gun away from my temple but then felt it in the middle of my back.

"Please, don't." I whispered in a plea. He didn't say anything but get shoving me forward. As we rounded the corner I saw Maddie standing at the bottom of the dark staircase looking around. When she saw me she ran towards me. I bent down quickly and picked her up into my arms. I hugged her tightly to my chest.

My attacker pushed the gun into my back roughly and told me, "Let's go downstairs, NOW!"

I heard a little whimper into my neck and Maddie whispered, "Why is Caius' daddy here?" I just kissed her neck and hugged her tightly to me. I would not be letting her go. I knew the voice from over the years and I still couldn't believe that Alec had a gun pointed to my back. I always figured that he wasn't the one who had been hurting Anthony. I tried to keep my anger in control, he did after all have a gun.

I walked towards the door that led to the basement and opened it. Alec pushed me again and I stumbled slightly down the stairs. I managed to hold onto Maddie and grab a railing at the same time. I quickly took the steps down and went to stand in the middle of the basement. Edward and I never used this room. We always kept it just for storage. It was very damp and not very welcoming. The door down here was usually locked because we didn't want the kids coming down here. There was nothing for them down here.

I slowly turned around and saw Alec just looking around the room. He still had the gun pointed right at me. Well now it was pointed at Maddie because she was in my arms. I put her onto the ground and pulled her arm until she was standing behind me.

"You're been very bad, Bella. You took away one of my toys." He chuckled a little again.

I glared at him and spat out, "By toys you mean my son." My stare on him was fierce and he just laughed again.

"Oh Bella! Tut tut... I do have the gun if you remember correctly." He paused and looked around. "I guess Anthony really didn't say anything because I half expected the police to be at my door. He was always a fun one though. He didn't cry out as much, unlike that pathetic little Aaron." I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. I had been right, Anthony hadn't been the only one hurt.

"You're sick Alec and you need serious help." I said in an angry tone.

He laughed again, "Oh Bella. You don't think I've heard that before. I've been told that a few times in my life. I did hold off for as long as I could. But the urge was always there. Jane offered to go therapy with me but after awhile it just wasn't working. Then we worked out an agreement. As long as I didn't lay a hand on Caius or Heidi, she would look the other way so to speak."

I felt bile rise in my throat. Jane knew what had been happening and she ignored it. "So how long have you been hurting Anthony?" I asked. I had to somehow find time before he did anything to me and my family. Hopefully, it would by us enough time for Edward to get up or for someone to come help us.

"It started a few months ago." He looked to the side and seemed to be lost in thought. He was thinking back to times when he had hurt Anthony and I just wanted to march right to him and beat him for ever laying a hand on my son. "You know he use to cry out for you in the beginning." I whipped my head around and stared right at him and he smiled at me, "He soon realized you wouldn't be protecting him and stopped." I felt my eyes watering at the thought of my little boy calling for me and realizing I wasn't coming.

"I really wished I would have waited though." He looked thoughtful for a minute before continuing. "You know Abby is a beautiful little girl. I can just picture what she would look like in a few years from now. I can imagine Heidi inviting her to come over and play. Oh the things I could do to her." I clenched my fists closed. I was really going to hurt this sick son of a bitch for even talking about my daughter that way. "On the other hand Maddie is here now." He smiled evilly at me again. He then called out, "Hey Maddie, why don't you come here?"

I felt her little hand on the back on my pants and quickly pushed her behind me again, "You don't talk to her," I hissed at him.

He laughed, "Did you forget again that I'm the one with gun. I could just kill you now and have my fun." My heart stuttered in my chest. I had to do anything in my power to make sure nothing happened to Maddie. He wouldn't get her and hurt her. I would do anything I could to make sure it never happened. I noticed a shadowy figured behind Alec and realized that someone had come down the steps while we had been arguing.

The shadowy figured lunged at him and knocked him over. A shot fired through the basement and I screamed out loud as it flew to the floor just by my feet. I turned and grabbed Maddie. I looked over to the men fighting on the floor and noticed they were blocking the stairs. I wouldn't be able to run past them without them noticing. I ran to one of the bigger boxes in the basement and pushed Maddie into the small crack.

"Baby stay here." She nodded her head but didn't say anything. I turned back around and saw both men still rolling around the floor knocking each other. I couldn't tell who it was that attacked Alec. I then saw a small silver thing lying a few feet away from them. I realized it was the gun and ran for it. Growing up with Charlie I knew how to use one, Charlie taught me when I was younger and I've never been so thankful that he did. I bent quickly down and scooped the gun up off of the floor. I turned back and ran to where Maddie was tucked away between boxes.

I saw both men stand up and Alec tackled the other man into the wall. I finally realized the other man was our new neighbour Marcus. I watched in slow motion as his head connected with a metal beam. I watched as Marcus fell to the floor and didn't move again.

Alec slowly stood up and smirked with satisfaction at what he had done. He looked around the ground, searching for the gun that he would never find. He finally looked up at me and his eyes widened with recognition when he realized I had the gun.

I was staring in the green eyes of the man that stood across from me. I hated him with everything in my being. I brought the gun up and pointed it straight at him. I was well aware of Maddie hiding behind my legs and holding onto them tightly.

He chuckled, "Really, Bella? We both know you don't have it in you."

"Don't you dare come any closer! I _will_ shoot you." I said staring directly at him. I hoped my eyes portrayed how much hatred I held for him.

"Oh honey. Why don't you be a good girl and give me the gun. I don't want to have to punish you more than you're already going to be punished." He took another step towards me.

I was terrified. I shook and could feel Maddie whimpering from behind me. I stared at him as I said, "Maddie baby, close your eyes tight, tight and put your hands on your ears for Mommy."

I felt her shake her head on the back of my legs and say lowly, "Ok Mommy!" I felt her release my pant legs and could only hope she had listened to me.

He laughed again, "And what exactly do you plan to do, Bella? We both know it's not in you to hurt me." He took another step and I figured it was close enough for me not to miss.

_BANG!_

A shocked look crossed his features. He looked down to his chest and it was suddenly filled with a red colour. He slowly brought his hand up towards it and touched it. When he did, he winced slightly. He looked back up at me with pure hate in his green eyes. He took another step forward.

_BANG! BANG!_

Two more shots fired right into his chest. He fell to the floor and started cursing.

I turned around and grabbed my daughter's hands from her ears. She had water in her eyes, "Listen closely to Mommy ok." She nodded her head and I continued, "I want you to keep your eyes closed and hands over your ears. Don't peak, Mommy will be right back." She whimpered quietly but did as I told her.

I stood back up and pointed the gun at the man as I approached him. He was still rolling around on his back. I knew the three gunshots probably wouldn't kill him, but it would seriously hurt.

When he saw me he grinned and winced a bit, "I'll be back and we both know it. I'll go to jail for some time but I'll be back for you and for them." He laughed.

I saw red. I was furious with him. I stared directly into his eyes and said in a deadly calm voice as I raised the gun to point to his head, "You'll never lay on hand on any of them again."

_BANG!_

I watched as his head flew back and hit the basement pavement. His eyes were wide open and blood poured from the wound in his head. I slowly lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor. I didn't think I could actually kill another human being but in the moment he said he would be back I just pictured all of my children. I placed my hands onto my belly and thought about this new baby too. He or she didn't deserve to be brought into a world where I couldn't protect them. I would protect my babies if it was the last thing I did. I thought that maybe at one point I would feel guilty for taking another life but it never came to be. I was happy he was dead. He would never hurt my child or any other child; never again.

I heard a hoarse voice groan and saw Marcus roll around. I ran to his side and got down on the floor. He had some blood running down his face but it seemed it was slowing down. "Are you ok?" I asked him as I helped him sit up.

He nodded his head, "Sorry, I didn't get here sooner." He whispered.

I laughed, "You had perfect timing." I gently laid my hand on top of his. "Thank you, Marcus. Thank you so much." I knew I had tears running down my face this time. I had no idea what I would have done had it not been for Marcus.

"I only wish I could have stopped this from happening all those years ago." I looked at him questionably. "My sons aren't in College. They were killed." I gasped in horror. "My wife and I had let our neighbours' son watch them one evening and it was the last time we saw them. He was 16 at the time and so he was just sent to a juvenile facility and later released."

"Alec," I breathed out terrified. He reluctantly nodded his head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He clutched my hand tightly, "Take care of your family now. Cherish them and do everything you can to make sure they get passed this. I'll be fine, now go check on the others." I kissed his cheek and stood up. I walked back to where Maddie was still closing her eyes tightly and had her hands on top of her ears.

I gently touched her arms and she whimpered out and opened her eyes. "Mommy!" She shot herself into my arms. I hugged her tightly and revelled in the feeling of her in my arms and knowing she was safe.

"Close your eyes one more time baby." I felt her nod into my neck and I turned around to walk out of the basement. I walked passed Alec's body and he was still staring into nothingness with the big gaping hole in his forehead. I didn't want Maddie to ever be scarred by seeing a dead body and made sure her face was tucked into my chest just in case.

I slowly walked up the stairs of the basement and then made my way back to the kitchen. I placed Maddie on the floor in the doorway and told her, "Stay here." She nodded her head and I walked over to where I had last seen Edward. My steps felt like led as I walked towards him. I don't know what I would do if something serious had happened to him. I just needed him to keep breathing.

I knelt down beside him and gently placed my hand onto his shoulder. I shook slightly and said out loud, "Edward." I shook again but nothing. I felt the tears flowing freely down my face.

I then felt his body move beneath my hand and he groaned. I smiled and gently helped him roll over onto his back. He winced a bit as his head settled onto the floor and slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

**DRAMA! Woah!**

**Review Please! Just tap the button... come on.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" He whispered out loud and looked around the room seeming to try and adjust his eyes.

I gently touched his cheek, "Baby it's me. Stay still ok. I'm going to call an ambulance." He nodded slightly and I stood up. I walked to the living room and stopped just in the doorway. I bent down in front of Maddie and said, "Daddy's in the kitchen. Go talk to him and make sure he stays awake ok?" She nodded her head and went right to where I had left Edward.

I looked around the living room trying to find my cell phone. I had dropped it when Alec had grabbed me and now I was having a hard time finding it. I got down on my hands and knees and started looking under the sofa and the coffee table. I noticed my phone just then sticking out from behind one of the sofa legs. I stretched and grabbed onto the phone.

I dialed 911 and informed the dispatcher of our location and a bit about what had happened. She assured me that police and paramedics were on their way. I walked back into the kitchen and heard Maddie talking to Edward.

"It was so scary, Daddy. But Mommy told me to close my eyes and block my ears and I DID!" She said enthusiastically. I came beside the both of them and sat down on the floor. Edward reached over and grabbed onto my hand. He squeezed tightly and I just looked into his eyes. They seemed to be begging me that it was all just a story Maddie made up. I shook my head slightly back and forth and Edward had tears in his eyes. I wasn't sure what all Maddie had told Edward but I was pretty sure he knew something major had just happened.

I heard the sirens approaching the house and made my way to the door. I opened the front door and there were 2 police officers rushing in and 4 paramedics.

"There's a man in our basement who will need help. He hit the back of his head on a cement block downstairs. My husbands' in the kitchen and I think he was hit over the head too, there was blood." The four paramedics took off in different directions. Two downstairs and two in Edwards' direction.

The police officers asked me what happened and I tried explaining everything as best as I could. When I got to the end one of them asked, "Ok, do you know where your attacker went?" It took me a moment to realize I hadn't told them that when I shot him I had killed him.

I nodded my head and said out loud, "He attacked my family and when he advanced one last time I shot him." I told them honestly. "The things he was saying about my daughters," I shook my head and wiped my tears away. They were both nodding their heads in sympathy. "Can I go check on my husband?" They both nodded after taking my information and I went to the kitchen. The two paramedics had Edward on a stretcher and wanted his head to get checked out.

One paramedic turned to me and said, "You can ride in the ambulance with him. I assume your daughter will be coming with us?"

I nodded my head and then said, "Could you take Maddie out with you? I have another daughter upstairs still sleeping." They nodded and I took off up the stairs.

I slowed down when I reached the top of the stairs and looked around. This place had once been home and I pictured all of my children growing up here and loving it. I shook my head and pushed those memories away. That wouldn't be happening anymore. I couldn't live in this house, not a minute more. Not with all the new memories that had been formed tonight.

I opened Abby's door and walked in. I walked to her crib and watched her for a few moments. She was asleep peacefully as though nothing had happened. I was glad that she wouldn't know about what happened tonight. She would have no memories of the horrible things that lived out there in the world. I promised myself then and there that I would not let anything happened to my children again. I knew that was unrealistic so I promised myself something else. I knew I wouldn't be able to protect them from broken hearts, or from arguments with each other, but I would protect them always from those who would set out to hurt them. No adult would ever lay a hand on one of my babies again.

I slowly picked her up and she whined at being disturbed. I wrapped a blanket around her and left the bedroom. I walked downstairs and out to the ambulance where Edward was sitting up with Maddie beside him. He reached out and took Abby from my arms and laid her down on the cot in the back of the ambulance. I was about to get in when I noticed a bunch of the neighbours had gathered around to see what was happening. I looked over and noticed Elizabeth watching intently. I looked to Edward and he followed my line of direction. He knew that in that moment I needed to talk to Elizabeth and so he nodded his head.

I walked towards her and passed a few police officers. When she noticed me walking in her direction she came over and hugged me tightly. "Oh my god, Bella! I don't know what's happening, but is everyone ok?"

"Everyone in my family is fine now, Elizabeth. I just need to tell you something important though." She waited for me to continue. "I know this may be hard to hear but you deserve to know. Alec attacked my family tonight," she gasped in shock. "He's been abusing Anthony for a few weeks and we had just found out. We didn't know it was Alec but I guess he needed to make sure that we wouldn't tell anyone tonight."

She had head hand covering her mouth, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry to hear about what's happened with Anthony. If you need anything please let me know."

I knew this would be hard so I needed to say it now. "Elizabeth, Alec also told me something else tonight. Anthony isn't the only one he's been abusing. You need to have Aaron checked, Alec said he had hit him too. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth had tears running down her face then. She nodded her head slowly, "I knew he had been acting differently. I thought I was just tired from work." She paused and took a deep breath and then stared me in the eye. "Thank you for killing that bastard. Thank you." I grasped her hand and held on tightly.

After a few minutes, I turned and started making my way back to the ambulance that had my family. As I was walking I stopped and looked at the neighbours gathered. There on the edge was Jane watching intently what was happening. Fury boiled through my veins. I started marching towards her. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized I was making my way over to her.

I paused just in front of her because I really didn't want to cause a scene. "I suggest you call some of your family members to come here and watch Caius and Heidi for you." I told her in an eerily calm voice.

"W-Wh-Why?" She stuttered. Good! Be afraid of me.

"Because you're going to need someone to watch them by the time I'm finished with you." I spat in her direction. "You knew what that monster was doing and you stood by and did_ nothing_! I'm going to burry you for that. Mark my words. You'll never see your kids again because you don't have that right!"

I turned to leave and she grabbed onto my arm, "No one will believe you." She spat back. Oh the nerve.

I pulled my arm from her grasps, "I wonder how many other families will come forward when they find out what Alec has been doing. He's not around anymore and no one's going to be afraid to confess against him. I wonder what they'll say about you. Did you see it happening?" Her eyes widened and I knew I had her. "You're sick, just like your husband. You deserve to rot in jail."

"At least one day Alec and I will be together again." She said smugly. "We'll see each other when we get out of prison. I wonder how you feel knowing we'll come back."

I turned and walked away from her. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell her that her husband was dead. That was just cruel. Although there was something appealing about it. I walked back towards one of the officers and said, "That woman over there. Her name is Jane. She knows what her husband was doing and she did nothing. I want to press charges."

He nodded his head and said something else I didn't catch what he had said to his partner. I made my way back to the ambulance and saw Edward watching me the entire time. He opened his arms and I walked right into them. I could feel the tears coming down now, everything that had happened tonight was finally affecting me.

In the background I heard Jane start shouting, "PRESSING CHARGES? FOR WHAT? I DID NOTHING! MY HUSBAND DID NOTHING!"She kept shouting. I turned around in Edwards' arms and watched as an officer started cuffing Jane. She turned to me and her eyes narrowed. She then said out loud, "She invited Alec over tonight. She called the house and said she needed help. He went over and she attacked him. You need to arrest her, she's a danger to everyone."

My eyes widened as officers started looking back and forth. One came forward and I shook my head, "She's lying. He attacked my family."

"I'm sorry mam, but we need to arrest you as well until we have an investigation done to find out what happened." One officer said.

I felt myself get pulled back and Edward stepped up and stood in front of me, "My wife is the victim here. We were attacked in our own home."

The officer shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but right now it's all he said she said happening. We'll have to arrest her pending an investigation."

"You won't be touching her do you hear me." Edward said fiercely.

"I don't want to have to arrest you as well Mr. Cullen. Please step down." The officer said professionally.

I turned around and noticed that Maddie was staring at us with wide eyes. She didn't know what was happening but she was still seeing it all.

I stepped in front of Edward and placed my hand onto his chest. He looked down into my eyes and I said, "Stop Edward."

"Bella, I won't let them take you. You did nothing wrong. You defended yourself and our family." Edward said as he grabbed onto my face.

I whispered, "I did. But we can't have them arrest the both of us. Someone needs to stay with the girls." He looked at the back of the ambulance and realized what I said made sense. "You need to be here for them now, Edward. Take care of them." He reluctantly nodded his head and gently kissed my lips. "And it wouldn't hurt to call our lawyer." I said dryly, trying to make a joke.

He frowned, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, baby." As I gently kissed his lips once again. He slowly let go of me and I backed away. I felt the officer grab onto my arm and I said, "Not in front of my daughter please." I pleaded and looked at him. He noticed that Maddie was in fact watching and nodded. I smiled at Maddie and called out, "I love you Maddie and I will see you soon, ok."

She grinned and nodded back, "Ok Mommy! I love you." She sang back. My heart broke a little at not being able to be with her right now but I kept the smile on my face so that she wouldn't be scared.

I felt a slight tug on my arm and followed the officer that held onto my arm. We went to one of the police cars that was out of sight of the ambulance and the officer turned me around and put both of my wrists into handcuffs.

"Wait!" I heard Edward shout. He jogged over and stopped in front of the officer, "My wife is pregnant. Please, don't put her anywhere that could be dangerous. Please!" He said again.

"Of course not, Mr. Cullen." The officer replied. Edward nodded slightly and looked back at me. My heart broke at the sight on his face. He was witnessing his wife being arrested. It wasn't fair. We were the ones who were attacked and instead of being with my family right now I was going to a prison cell. I knew though that Edward would make sure they were all ok.

I sat down in the car and watched as two officers sat down in the front seats. I felt the tears running down my face as I watched the scene slowly move past me. Neighbours curiously looked into the cop car and soon enough we were speeding into the night. On our way to the prison where I would spend the night I was sure.

**So the cops obviously don't know all of the details yet, it's too soon. They don't know which story to believe until it's been investigated and until they've gotten statements from everyone (Marcus) :P **

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the station I was booked. God this was really embarrassing. My picture was taken as well as my fingerprints. I really felt like a criminal right now. They then escorted me to a cell. They did inform me though that due to my condition (pregnancy) I was going to have a cell to myself. Just so that I didn't have to deal with anyone else. They would be in so much trouble if anything were to happen to me or to my unborn child. I also knew Edward would be calling my dad. Chief Swan was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. Oh and angry he would be!

Once the cell door was closed I started rubbing my wrists. The cuffs were definitely uncomfortable and I knew I would have a small mark around my wrists for a few days.

A few moments later I heard the door open and I looked towards it. I noticed it was a different officers and they were escorting Jane into her own cell as well. I guess it was quiet night and we both got to have our own cells for now. Jane would be sharing one with someone in the future I was sure. That made me grin a little.

She smirked when she saw me. The officer locked her into her cell and then left the back room and Jane and I were left alone.

She came over to the bars that joined our cells, "Well at least if I have to be here than so do you." She smiled again and then her eyes brightened, "Just wait until Alec comes. I'm sure he'll have fun with you, I doubt they'd put him in the same cell as me and yours is the only one left here. Either you'll be stuck with me or stuck with him. Are you scared?" She whispered the last part and seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much. No one threatens me and I was done being nice with this bitch.

I want closer to the bars too but made sure to keep my distance as I said icily back, "I'm not worried. I don't think we'll be seeing your husband again."

She actually cackled, "HAHA! Trust me you'll be seeing him again."

"Oh I guess they never told you then." I said a little confused.

"Told me what?" She asked.

I leaned a little closer, "He's dead."

She froze on the spot and her eyes widened. She whispered out, "You're lying."

I just gave her a small smile, "No, not lying. You know how..." I paused before continuing. "Because I was the one that pulled the trigger. Right in the forehead."

She screamed in fury and started attacking the bars as though she could get through them. "I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just then a few police officers ran in. One came to check on me and I went over to him, "She's been threatening me since she got into her cell officer. I don't feel very safe with her around. Can you put that on her record, I mean you did hear her, right?" I asked innocently.

He nodded his head, "I'm sure everyone's heard her." He used his key and opened my cell. I looked at him curiously and he blushed a bit, "Your lawyer Eric Yorkey just came by and was furious as to why you were arrested. Chief Swan from Forks called as well and we heard quite a bit from him as well. Officers have also spoken with a Marcus, the man that was injured in your basement and he told us what happened as well. You're free to go." I smiled kindly and walked behind him as I followed him out of the back room.

I heard Jane shout my name, "BELLA?" I didn't even look back. She had no place in my life and I had nothing left to say to her. I continued walking and she kept calling out my name. I ignored each plea she sent my way. I had promised her that she would pay for taking part in my sons' abuse and she would. Dearly.

**EPOV (back tracking a bit here)**

I had just thrown the spider onto the back porch and started making my way back inside when something heavy struck the back of my head and everything went black. It felt like moments later I was waking up on the kitchen floor and Bella was there shaking me awake. I wasn't sure what had happened. She told me to wait on the floor and that she would call 911. Moments later I saw Maddie making her way over to me.

She sat beside me and smiled, "I'm so happy you're ok, Daddy! It was really scary." She whispered out loud.

"It's ok sweetie. Daddy is fine. You don't have to be scared." I rubbed her arms in hopes to comfort her. I wasn't sure what had happened but she didn't need to be worried for me.

She shook her head and giggled, "I'm not scared, Daddy! Momma protects me real good." I stared at her curiously.

"Protect you from what?" I asked her. What the hell was she talking about? I brought my hand to my head because the pounding seemed to be getting worst.

"From Caius' Daddy!" Maddie said out loud. I turned my head quickly and looked at her. She was watching me closely with a confused face. She only paused for a few moments before continuing, "He made me and Mommy go to the basement." My eyes widened. I was now afraid for how long I was out. I also knew then that Alec was the one who had hit me over the head and he had gone after my wife and daughter. I was starting to get furious.

I calmed myself down a bit, "What happened after that sweetie?"

"He pointed something a me and Momma. But Mommy put me behind her back." She said with a small smile. She loved Bella so much and maybe she didn't realize yet how much danger she had been in tonight, but I was sure one day would come and she would realize just how much Bella had done for her tonight.

"What else, baby?" I asked her as I held back a sob that was threatening to break through. I really didn't want to cry in front of my daughter, but if something serious had happened I needed to know.

She tapped her chin, "Momma hid me and then she went for something. I heard a really loud BANG! It was so scary, Daddy. But Mommy told me to close my eyes and block my ears and I DID!" Maddie said with a loud of enthusiasm for having listened to her mother. I realized then that big 'bang' that Maddie was talking about was a gun. I shivered just thinking about what went on down there. I really need to talk to her.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. I was loaded into the ambulance with Maddie and we waited for Bella to return from inside the house with Abby. Abby was still asleep and I placed her down onto the cot so she could continue sleeping. I watched as Bella went and talked to Elizabeth and wondered what that was about. After that she shared words with Jane as well but I could tell from Bella's posture that she was not happy.

Moments after that Jane was shouting and Bella was arrested. I couldn't understand it. We were the ones who were attacked in our home and my wife was being arrested. I was furious and ready to hit that officer. Bella talked some sense into me and assured me she would be fine. Right now our two girls needed me.

As soon as Bella was gone I asked around for a cell phone. Elizabeth had been near by and lent me hers. She told me to keep it until tomorrow, for which I thanked her profusely.

I called Eric Yorkie first and demanded he get my wife out of jail immediately. I wasn't fooling around here. She didn't deserve to be in there in the first place.

After Eric I called Dad.

I waited a moment while the phone rang. It was late at night so I understood why he wasn't answering right away. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Dad, it's Edward." I simply said.

"Edward! What's happening? Why are you calling so late?" He asked in a rushed voice. I could hear my mother in the background asking what was going on.

"Someone attacked us tonight, Dad. I don't know all that happened because he hit me over the head and I blacked out. Bella and Maddie were in the basement with him but no one else is telling me anything that's happened. I'm being taken to the hospital now to be examined but they arrested Bella!" I was almost yelling towards the end.

I heard dad let out a breath, "Calm down son. I assume the two girls are with you?" He asked.

Shit! The girls. I turned around and noticed that the both of them were asleep, "Yea they're with me. They're sleeping right now."

"Ok, well I'm getting dressed right now and I'll meet you at the hospital." I hung up the phone and decided that I needed to call Charlie too. He needed to know what was happening. I hoped Elizabeth wouldn't be too upset about a long distance phone call. I'd pay her back.

The phone rang and I heard a voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hi Sue! Can I speak with Charlie?" I asked.

"Ok, hold on." She said back before she called for Charlie.

I only waited a moment before Charlie answered, "What's going Edward? You don't call late at night unless something is wrong."

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "We were attacked tonight, Charlie. In the house. I was knocked out and I don't know everything that happened but I just know that Bella was alone in the basement with attacker and Maddie. She has since been arrested and no one is giving me a god damn answer." I stated frustrated.

Charlie took a moment before responding, "I don't know what the hell is going on but I am going to call that police station right now. You just take care of my three grandbabies and I will take care of my baby. We're heading there as soon as I'm off the phone and you're going to explain everything to me."

"Yes sir." I replied. I hung up the phone again and breathed out a sigh in relief. I knew that if information was needed regarding the police department Charlie was the man to call.

I had now been sitting at the hospital for three hours. I wasn't allowed to leave yet and I wasn't given any information about Bella. I was going out of my mind. Luckily Dad had come and picked up both girls. He drove them to his house to stay with mom and then came right back. We were sitting here waiting to find out my test results before I could be discharged. They seemed to be working more slowly than usual and I was getting more and more impatient by the second.

I heard the hospital doors open but I didn't bother looking up. It would just be someone else coming in and waiting to hear news about a loved one. I wasn't waiting for news here though, I needed to be where Bella was.

I had my head down when I saw feet stop in front of me. I looked up and smiled when I saw Bella standing before me. I hugged her tightly and fell to the floor with her in my arms. I kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed me back with just as much force. I hugged her to me and I felt her sob into my chest. I just squeezed her to me some more.

"What happened, baby?" I asked her.

"It was Alec, Edward. He was the one hurting Anthony." My fists clenched and I wanted to beat him down. I wanted to hurt him for ever laying a hand on my son.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." I whispered out furiously.

I felt Bella shake her head against my shoulder. "I did."

I pulled back from her and stared at her. I could tell by looking into her eyes that she really had. She had killed a man.

"I had to." She whispered out desperately. "He wanted to go after Maddie. The things he was saying were horrible. It started with Abby but because Maddie was there he wanted her. I couldn't let him her hurt, Edward. I couldn't let him hurt any more of our babies. I had to protect them."

I pulled her to me and kissed her temple, "I know, Love. I'm so proud of you." I had to let her know I wasn't upset with her. The only thing I was upset with is that I wouldn't get to pay him back for all the pain he had caused my family. "You protected them, Love and I'm so proud of you." I said again.

She nodded against my shoulder and just stayed in my arms. I wasn't sure what the future held but right now I wasn't letting go of Bella. I held onto her tightly and whispered words of comfort. We had survived and we would be ok. We would all be ok.

**So a bit with what's happening with Edward! **

**Review Please!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

I finished taping up the last box and placed it into the loading van. Today there was Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie and myself that were packing the house up. After everything that had happened here two months ago, Bella still couldn't bring herself to come back here. So, I got all of the guys together and we were packing everything up.

After I was cleared to leave the hospital Bella and I returned to my parents' home. All the kids were still asleep so we didn't bother waking them up. We walked upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and laid down and just held each other all night long. We whispered occasionally and stole kisses here and there.

The following morning the kids were all excited to see the both of us. Anthony still wanted to spend the summer with my parents and we told him it was a good thing because we all were. We stayed at the house until we could decide what to do next.

After breakfast everyone came home and all the kids went into the playroom. Bella told everyone what had happened from the moment she found me knocked out on the ground. I rubbed her shoulders and let her know it was all over and done. Charlie was furious at first for not having been told what was happening sooner but eventually understood and told Bella he was so proud of her. He was also proud for having shown his baby girl how to wield a gun.

After some of the kids in the neighbourhood found out that Alec was dead; a few of them came forward sharing the same story as Aaron and Anthony. In total there was 7 kids. I was furious then at what that sick bastard did. Those 7 kids all came from around our neighbourhood. When Alec's picture was posted on the news, even more kids came forward. Well they were no longer kids, they were teenagers and they came forward from the city that Alec and Jane had moved from 4 years ago. In that area there were 3 that came forward.

All of them testified against Jane. A few had said that they had begged her to help them and she had simply turned her back and left the room. A few had said that Jane was the one who had arranged the get together.

There was a trial set for Jane as she had pleaded not-guilty to all of the charges. Bella didn't go to the trial but I did. Carlisle came as well and even spoke on the stand on our behalf regarding his medical knowledge of the bruises found on Anthony. We didn't need Anthony to testify because enough of the others had.

Jane was charged with child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, criminal neglect, aiding and abetting, falsifying a police report to get Bella arrested, uttering threats while in the presence of officers and a few others. In all she was ordered to serve a sentence of 60 years with a chance of parole after 45 years. We knew we wouldn't be hearing from Jane ever again and it made sleeping at night so much easier.

Maddie, Anthony and Bella all started seeing a therapist as to what had happened to them. Maddie only attended 8 sessions before she was deemed fine. She didn't see anything that had happened and hadn't understood any of it. Bella attended a few sessions because she wasn't feeling guilty at all for killing Alec. The therapist had asked once during one of her sessions that if she had a chance to do it all over again, would she? She responded with an absolutely. She would kill him again if she could. He hurt her babies and she was having none of that. Eventually Bella realized that what she did was the right thing to do. Anthony on the other hand was still attending. He had been abused for a few weeks and we felt it would be good for him to have someone to talk to without feeling ashamed. So far the results were great and he seemed to be our happy little boy once again.

Bella wasn't charged with anything for Alec's murder. I should say death. Murder sounds like she had meant to kill him or that he hadn't deserved to die. The investigating officer deemed his death an act of self defence. Bella was simply protecting herself and her offspring. No one could blame her for that.

Once the moving van was loaded up Emmett jumped into the drivers' seat and took off. I got into our vehicle and headed towards my parents' home.

As soon as I parked, Maddie and Anthony were running to me. "Are we going now?" Anthony shouted excitedly.

I grinned and nodded my head, "Yes we are. Jump in the car and buckle up. I'll be back in a second." They both nodded and hopped into the vehicle.

I walked into the house and quickly hugged mom before I went searching for my wife. I heard a little giggle come from the room we had stayed in for the past two months. I walked in and smiled at my wife as she finished changing Abby. She kissed her little face and then gathered her into her arms.

She smiled when she noticed me and walked over. My mom had followed me upstairs and offered to take Abby to the car. She wanted one last hug with the grandkids.

I watched as my mom walked down the stairs and then turned around to find my wife zipping up the last suitcase. I walked behind her and rested my hands onto her growing belly. Like I had said once long ago, I loved a pregnant Bella. She was so radiant and absolutely glowing. I kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "Ready to go, Love?"

She nodded, "Yup." I grabbed the suitcase and then her hand. We walked out the front door and both hugged my mom one last time. We weren't sure when the next time we would see her would be.

I got into the car and started it. The kids screamed in laughter and we were off. I grabbed Bella's hand as I drove onto the highway.

"Is our new house ready?" Maddie asked.

"It will be when we get there." I said out loud. I heard little laughs and little 'yeses' come from the back seat and chuckled at how excited the kids were.

I picked up Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. I turned to her slightly and asked, "Are you ready, Love?"

She smiled radiantly at me and nodded, "More than ready, Edward. I think Forks will be a wonderful place to raise the kids."

"Indeed it will be." I smiled to her once again and then turned to concentrate on the road.

**THE END**

**So they are heading to Forks now! WOO! **

**Leave some love and let me know what you thought of the story!**


End file.
